


کُـرونـوس

by Obsessum



Category: Alien Series, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, ایکس من, بیگانه, مردان ایکس
Genre: M/M, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, فندوم, چریک
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: خط زمانی 1: بعد از فیلم «فرست کلس»، و قبل از فیلم «روزهای گذشته ی آینده»خط زمانی 2: بعد از فیلم «بیگانه: کاوننت»
Relationships: David 8/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, اریک لنشر / چارلز اگزویر, دیوید 8 / چارلز اگزویر
Comments: 114
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> اگه دو فیلم آخرِ سریِ بیگانه رو ندیدین، حتماً پیشنهاد می کنم که قبلش اونا رو ببینید. چون ممکنه اسپویل بشید و لذتی رو هم که باید از این فن فیک نبرید ^^
> 
> این دو فیلم:  
>  Prometheus  
>  Alien: Covenant

مابین راهروهای تودرتوی سفینه‌ی کاوِنِنت، صدای جنب‌وجوشی مداوم به گوش می‌رسید؛ یکنواخت‌تر از آن که مال یک انسان باشد و آشفته‌تر از آن که مال یک دستگاه باشد. نوای موسیقی، صدای به هم خوردن فلز، جوش‌کاری، باز و بسته شدن قفسات، به هم خوردن در، دیالوگ‌های فیلم‌های مختلف، ورق زدن صفحات کتاب، یا صدای حرف زدن یک مرد به زبان‌های مختلف. این سروصداها گاهی حتی روزها بدون کوچک‌ترین وقفه‌ای به درازا می‌کشید و گاهی به مدت چند دقیقه متوقف می‌شد. این لحظاتی بود که دیوید از پنجره‌ای که معمولاً کنارش می‌نشست، به اجرامِ بیرون از سفینه خیره می‌شد و تا زمانی که از محدوده‌ی دیدش در پنجره خارج می‌شدند، چشم ازشان برنمی‌داشت.

یکی از لحظاتی بود که دیوید حواسش را روی بیرون از سفینه متمرکز کرده بود. این بار بیشتر از یک ساعت بود که نگاهش را از پنجره نگرفته بود. با دقت به تک‌تک اجرام ریز و درشتی که با چشم‌هایش قابل دیدن بودند، خیره شده بود. متوجه‌ی چیزی غیرعادی شده بود، چیزی که طبیعتاً نباید رخ می‌داد؛ مگر این که عامل طبیعی‌اش در همان نزدیکی‌ها بود. روی یک سیارکِ بیست سانتی دقیق شد. در شرایط عادی، اگر سیارکی در نزدیکی ستاره یا سیاره‌ای نبود، باید کاملاً سرگردان در سر جای خودش در فضا می‌چرخید، و تنها در صورتی شروع به حرکت می‌کرد که تحت تأثیر جاذبه‌ای قرار بگیرد. و ظاهراً این سیارک، سرگردان نبود. از طرفی، در آن اطراف ستاره یا سیاره‌ای دیده نمی‌شد، و سرعت حرکت این سیارک بیش از حالت عادی بود. تنها احتمال ممکن..

دیوید زیر لب گفت:

\- سیاه‌چاله.

هر کاری که سرگرمش بود و هر چه در دستش داشت را رها کرد، از اتاق بیرون دوید، و به سمت اتاق کنترل رفت. کنترل، حرکت، و خطایابی سفینه به طور پیش‌فرض توسط ربات فوق هوشمندی که به آن «مادر» می‌گفتند کنترل می‌شد. دیوید گفت:

\- مادر..

چراغ چشمک‌زنی روی صفحه‌ی کنترل فعال شد که نشان می‌داد رباتِ مادر متوجه‌ی شروع دستور شده و در حال پردازش بود.

\- وجود هر نوع نیروی گرانشِ بیش از حالت عادی رو در حداکثر فاصله‌ی ممکن بررسی کن.

صدای بی‌احساس و رباتیکِ زنی در محیط پیچید:

\- در حال پردازش.

بعد از چند ثانیه، صفحه‌ی دیجیتالی که چندین خطوط دایره‌وار از امواج رادیویی را به نمایش گذاشته بود، روبه‌روی دیوید روشن شد. دیوید در حال بررسی داده‌ها پرسید:

\- مادر، این اطلاعات با اطلاعاتی که ما از سیاه‌چاله‌ها داریم، مطابقت می‌کنه؟

\- جواب مثبته.

\- سفینه در خطر به دام افتادن در جاذبه‌ش هست؟

\- نه، دیوید.

دیوید با خودش فکر کرد: حتماً بخاطر نیروی موتورها که جاذبه‌ش رو خنثی کرده‌ان متوجه‌ش نشدیم.

دوباره به داده‌های روی صفحه‌ی دیجیتال خیره شد و ناگهان فکری به ذهنش رسید.

\- مادر، سفینه رو ببر به نزدیک‌ترین فاصله‌ی امن از این سیاه‌چاله.

دیدن یک سیاه‌چاله از نزدیک چیزی نبود که دیوید آن را از دست بدهد. مگر در طول عمرش به چند تا از آن‌ها برمی‌خورد؟

چشم‌های دیوید به حلقه‌ی کبود روبه‌رویش که در حال گسترش بود خیره شدند. می‌توانست نقاط درخشانی که به وضوح متعلق به کهکشانی دیگر بودند را ببیند. زیر لب زمزمه کرد:

\- این سیاه‌چاله نیست. یه کرم‌چاله‌ست.

سفینه کم‌کم تسلیمِ جاذبه‌ی پیش رویش، می‌چرخید و از کنترل خارج می‌شد. صدای بوق هشدار و نور قرمز رنگی داخل اتاق پیچید.

\- اخطار. نیروی گرانشیِ بیش از توان سفینه. اخطار.

دیوید صبورانه منتظر ماند. سیاهیِ روبه‌رشد، بخش بزرگی از شیشه‌ی جلوی سفینه را گرفته بود. تکان شدیدی سفینه را 90 درجه چرخاند و دیوید را به سمت پنجره‌ی سمت چپ انداخت. دیوید کف دست‌هایش را روی شیشه گذاشت و قبل از اینکه خودش را بلند کند، از شیشه نگاهی به بیرون انداخت. رد ستاره‌ها محو و دنباله‌دار شده بود. دیوید همان‌طور که دستش را به هر جایی که می‌توانست گیر می‌داد و خودش را سمت صفحه‌ی کنترل می‌کشید، سعی کرد چشم از بیرون برندارد. خودش را روی صندلی انداخت و کمربند آن را بست. در حینی که بدنش مدام می‌چرخید و گاهی کاملاً برعکس می‌شد، سعی کرد کنترل سفینه را به دست بگیرد. موتورها قدرت کافی برای مقابله با چنین جاذبه‌ای را نداشتند و حتی موتورهای اضافی هم از پس آن برنمی‌آمدند.

دیوید با اینکه نگران سفینه بود، نمی‌توانست جلوی شگفتی و تحسین خود را بگیرد. در آخرین لحظه، وقتی که دیگر چیزی به جز شکم گرسنه‌ی کرم‌چاله در دیدرس نبود، دیوید دست‌هایش را از روی دکمه‌ها برداشت و به صندلی تکیه داد. لبخندِ گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش را کسی در آن تاریکی ندید.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> توضیحات: کرمچاله مثل یه اتوبان بین کهکشانیه که سفر در فاصله های دور رو نزدیک و راحت می کنه. ولی سیاهچاله به جایی در کهکشان ختم نمی شه و جاذبه اش آدم رو می کشونه به ته سیاهچاله که یه جای ناشناخته است.
> 
> اگه ایراد علمی ای وجود داره و می تونید کمکم کنید، بهم بگید :)  
>  *وی مخش سر نوشتن این فن فیک گوزید*
> 
> اسم فن فیک از «کرونوس» مربوط به اسطوره های یونان برداشته شده.


	2. Chapter 2

چارلز روی مبل دراز کشیده بود، دستش از روی مبل به شیشه‌ی مشروبِ روی میز آویزان مانده بود، و با چشم‌های نیمه‌باز به انعکاس شیشه‌ی درون دستش روی سقف زل زده بود. صدای تلویزیون که روی شبکه‌ی اخبار بود، از پشت سرش شنیده می‌شد. شیشه را کمی کج کرد و با چشم‌هایش تغییر شکل‌های روی سقف را دنبال کرد.

سعی کرد خارش سرش را با کشیدنِ آن روی پارچه‌ی مبل، کم‌تر کند. چند وقت بود که حمام نرفته بود؟ یک هفته؟ دو هفته؟ حسابش از دستش در رفته بود و برایش اهمیتی هم نداشت. ولی هنک که دیگر طاقتش طاق شده بود، او را تهدید کرد که اگر به یک حمام حداقل نیم ساعته نرود، مسئولیت غذای یک ماهش پای خودش است. نیازی به گفتن نیست که چارلز چه تصمیمی گرفت. اولین بار نبود که از این جر و بحث‌ها داشتند، و چارلز می‌دانست یک ماه بدون غذا چه معنی‌ای داشت.

از شانس خوبش، سیستم گرمایش آب عمارت از کار افتاد و هنک مجبور شد چارلز را تنها بگذارد تا به زیرزمین برود و سیستم را تعمیر کند. در نتیجه، چارلز با نیشخندی در گوشه‌ی لبش، به اتاقش برگشت تا دوباره در هپروت‌ش تنها شود.

احساس کرد سر و صدای مبهمی از بیرون از عمارت بلند می‌شود. با فکر اینکه هنک بیشتر از انتظار خودش درگیر سیستم گرمایش شده، دستش را زیر پایش برد و با کنترل، صدای تلویزیون را بلندتر کرد. هنک برایش رادیویی هم ساخته بود که اخبار محرمانه‌ی دولت و جهان را به صورت رمزی پخش می‌کرد. بنابراین اگر خبری می‌شد، چارلز زودتر از افراد عادی‌ای که چشم و گوششان به تلویزیون بود باخبر می‌شد. ولی روشن بودن تلویزیون هم ضرری نداشت.

چشم‌هایش را یک ثانیه روی هم گذاشت، و وقتی آن‌ها را باز کرد، نوری آبی را به جای رد انعکاس شیشه روی سقف دید. در واقع تمام سقف را پوشانده بود و تا روی دیوارها هم می‌رسید. چارلز پلک زد و اخم کرد. صدای گوینده‌ی اخبار بین وزوز مبهمی که از دور به گوش می‌رسید گم شد. چارلز تکان‌های دستش روی شیشه را متوقف کرد، آهسته روی مبل نیم‌خیز شد، و هشیار منتظر ماند.

نور شدیدتر شد و چارلز چشم‌هایش را تنگ‌تر کرد. سعی کرد منبع این آشوب را پیدا کند. تقریباً از جایش بلند شده بود که چشمش به پرده‌های اتاق افتاد که به صورت افقی در آمده بودند. لحظه‌ای بعد، شیشه‌های پنجره باد کردند و همراه با صدای غرشی بلند و طوفانی شدید به سمت داخل شکستند. موج شدیدی از انرژی چارلز را دوباره روی مبل انداخت. دستش را جلوی چشم‌هایش گرفت و خودش را پایین مبل کشاند. خم شد و دست‌هایش را پشت سرش جمع کرد. تکه‌های ریز و درشت شیشه را حس می‌کرد که روی دست و لابه‌لای موهایش فرود می‌آمدند. باد شدیدی از بالا و زیر مبل او را تکان می‌داد و سروصدای ناشناخته و عجیبی از همه طرف به گوش می‌رسید.

بعد از حدود یک دقیقه، وقتی که اوضاع کمی آرام گرفت، چارلز آهسته سرش را بلند کرد و از بالای مبل سرک کشید. چیزی از پرده‌ها باقی نمانده بود و تنها آثار باقی‌مانده ازشان، تکه‌پارچه‌های مشتعلی بود که در هوا به پرواز در آمده بودند. قاب پنجره‌ها گداخته و ملتهب شده و شیشه‌ها نیز زمینِ اتاق را پوشانده بودند. دود بیرون پنجره را پر کرده بود و چیزی به جز یک دسته نور آبی‌رنگ از بین دود مشخص نبود.

چارلز با دیدن تکه‌های مشتعل پرده که روی فرش می‌افتادند و شعله‌های کوچکی که این طرف و آن طرفِ اتاق شروع به گسترش کرده بودند، به سرعت به سمت کپسول گوشه‌ی اتاق دوید. آن را به سمت شعله‌ها گرفته بود که در اتاق به شدت باز شد و هنک داخل پرید. دسته‌ی عینکش کج شده و موهایش کمی سوخته بودند.

\- چارلز!

چارلز همان‌طور که سر کپسول را به سمت زمین گرفته بود، فریاد کشید:

\- هنک! چه خبر شده؟!

\- نمی‌دونم! ولی یه سفینه‌ی گنده بیرون عمارته!

چارلز متوقف شد. سرش را کج کرد و با گیجی پرسید:

\- هان؟

صدای غرش بیرون که آهسته رو به خاموشی می‌رفت، باعث شد چارلز و هنک سرشان را به آن سمت بچرخانند. پشت اسکلت باقی‌مانده از پنجره‌های اتاق، دایره‌های آبی‌رنگِ موتور کم‌رنگ و کم‌رنگ‌تر شدند تا اینکه بین دود ناپدید شدند. سکوت ترسناکی فضا را پر کرد. چارلز برگشت و به هنک نگاه کرد، و با صدای باز شدن دری از جا پرید و دوباره به آن سمت چرخید. دود رقیق‌تر می‌شد و چیزی نگذشت که چیزی، با هیبتی عجیب و غریب، آهسته به ساختمان نزدیک شد. چارلز و هنک سر جایشان میخکوب شده بودند و چارلز ناخودآگاه سر کپسول را به آن سمت گرفته بود. جلوتر رفت و وقتی ظاهر موجود بیرون از ساختمان را تشخیص داد کمی آرام گرفت. شکلی انسانی داشت و لباس ایمنی پوشیده بود، و چیزی که باعث شده بود حالتی غیرعادی به خود بگیرد، وسیله‌ی در دستش بود که شکلی شبیه همان کپسول آتش‌نشانی داشت. اما به نظر انسان می‌رسید و برای چارلز همین دلگرم‌کننده بود.

موجود انسان‌مانند، کپسولِ درون دستش را به سمت شعله‌های بیرون از ساخمان گرفت — بدن چارلز از ترس کمی منقبض شد — و با دو سه حرکت، آن‌ها را خاموش کرد. روبه‌روی پنجره کمی مکث کرد و سپس دستش را بالا برد و کلاه ایمنی‌اش را از سرش بیرون کشید. بدن چارلز این بار از خشم منقبض شد. صدای آشنای پرخاطره‌ای گفت:

\- هوای این‌جا قابل تنفسه. اسم این سیاره چیه؟


	3. Chapter 3

هنک با حیرتی بیش از حد فریاد کشید:

\- اریک؟!

دیوید ابتدا چارچوب داغ پنجره را با کپسول خنک کرد و سپس دستش را به لبه‌های آن گرفت و با یک حرکت نرم، پرید و وارد اتاق شد. به دور و بر نگاهی انداخت و با دیدن کتابخانه‌ی سمت راستش، به آن سمت رفت و شروع به خاموش کردن شعله‌هایش کرد. چارلز بدون اینکه واکنشی نشان بدهد، دندان‌هایش را روی هم می‌فشرد و با چشم‌هایش حرکت دیوید را دنبال می‌کرد. دست هنک را حس کرد که کپسول را از دستش بیرون کشید. چیزی از طرف او نشنید؛ احتمالاً با خودش فکر کرده بود که بهتر است خودش را درگیر این آشوب نکند.

دیوید خاموش کردن کتابخانه را تمام کرد و به سمت چارلز چرخید. همان‌طور که به سمت او قدم برمی‌داشت، دستگاهی را از جیب لباسش بیرون کشید و نگاهی به آن انداخت.

\- جالبه که ظاهر شما فرقی با ظاهر ساکنان سیاره‌ی من نداره.

صدای خشم‌آلود چارلز باعث شد سر جایش متوقف شود و سرش را بالا بیاورد.

\- اینجا چیکار داری؟ این چه وضعیه راه انداختی؟

دیوید قبل از پاسخ دادن کمی مکث کرد. مردمک‌های مکانیکی‌اش به سرعت می‌چرخیدند.

\- متوجه‌ی منظورتون نمی‌شم. شما من رو می‌شناسید؟

کمی مکث کرد و دوباره پرسید:

\- اسم این سیاره چیه؟

صدای هنک از پشت سر به گوش رسید:

\- زمین.

دیوید تکان مختصری خورد؛ انگر که تعجب کرده باشد. زیر لب تکرار کرد:

\- زمین..

چارلز به سمت هنک برگشت. هنک خاموش کردن شعله‌ها را تمام کرده بود و با نگرانی به آن دو نگاه می‌کرد. در جوابِ نگاه پرسش‌گر چارلز گفت:

\- چارلز، فکر نکنم این اریک باشه.

چارلز می‌خواست چیزی بگوید که با حس برخورد پارچه‌ای به پوست دستش، سریع برگشت و بازویش را به شدت عقب کشید. دست دیوید در هوا ماند. صاف ایستاد و گفت:

\- اگه ایرادی نداشته باشه، مایلم که از خون‌تون یه نمونه بردارم.

چارلز از بین دندان‌های به‌هم‌فشرده غرید:

\- اریک، دوباره ازت می‌پرسم: این چه وضعیه؟

دیوید پرسید:

\- اریک؟

چارلز به دست دیوید ضربه‌ای زد و باعث شد وسیله‌ی درون دستش به کناری پرت شود.

\- این مسخره‌بازی‌ها چیه؟؟

دیوید شمرده جواب داد:

\- اسم من دیویده. من یه --

\- «دیوید»؟! نمی‌خوام این چرت و پرت‌ها رو بشنوم! یه توضیح درست و حسابی می‌خوام!

دیوید کمی صبر کرد به امید اینکه چارلز کمی آرام بگیرد، ولی وقتی دید سکوت فقط خشم او را شدیدتر می‌کند، دستش را بالا آورد و با آرام‌بخش‌ترین لحن ممکن گفت:

\- اگه فقط یک دقیقه بهم زمان بدی، همه چیز رو توضیح می‌دم. قول می‌دم بعد از شنیدنشون قانع بشی.

چارلز سر تکان داد و دست‌به‌سینه منتظر ایستاد.

\- من دیوید ام. یه ربات پژوهشی ساخته‌شده برای تحقیقات فضایی هستم و مبدأ ام سیاره‌ی زمینه.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را تنگ کرد. به موهای بلوند دیوید نگاهی انداخت. دیوید ادامه داد:

\- اگه بخواید می‌تونید خودتون سفینه رو بررسی کنید.

به پشت سرش اشاره کرد، جایی که سفینه حالا واضح‌تر دیده می‌شد. دیوید ادامه داد:

\- توی مسیر سفر فضایی‌مون، به یه حجم کیهانی برخوردیم، که اینطور که از شواهد بر میاد، یه کرم‌چاله بوده و سفینه رو به یه بُعد دیگه از همون سیاره‌ی زمین منتقل کرده. ولی من برای اطمینان حاصل کردن، به نمونه‌ی خونتون نیاز دارم.

دستش را به سمت چارلز دراز کرد. نگاه چارلز بین دو چشم دیوید در رفت و آمد بود. کمی بعد، نفسش را با شدت از دهانش بیرون داد و پیشانی‌اش را خاراند.

\- پس تو اریک نیستی. دیویدی.

\- درسته.

\- یه ربات از سیاره‌ی زمین توی یه بُعد دیگه.

\- صحیح.

\- و نمی‌تونی فلزات رو کنترل کنی.

دیوید مکث کرد. چارلز احساس کرد که صدای مکانیکی محوی را شنید؛ انگار که چرخ‌دنده‌های مغز موجود روبه‌رویش در حال پردازش باشند.

\- نه. انسان‌های این یکی زمین همچین کارهایی می‌کنن؟

چارلز زیر لب زمزمه کرد:

\- فقط یکی از پلشت‌هاشون.

قبل از اینکه دیوید چیز دیگری بگوید، چارلز پرسید:

\- از کجا بدونم تو واقعاً اریک نیستی و یه _ربات به اسم دیویدی_ ؟

دیوید با شنیدن لحن تمسخرآمیز چارلز لبخند محوی زد. حرص خوردن انسان‌ها همیشه برایش جالب و سرگرم‌کننده بوده. زیپ و چفت و بست‌های لباسش را باز کرد و دست چپش را از آستین بیرون آورد. آن را بالا گرفت و جلوی چارلز نگه داشت. چارلز به دست روبه‌رویش که از مچ بریده شده و سیم‌هایی که از داخل آن دیده می‌شد زل زد، و احساس کرد که حالش بد می‌شود. چرخید، چند قدم دور شد، و به دور و اطراف اتاق نگاه کرد. چشم‌هایش به شیشه‌ی مشروب خورد که پشت مبل روی زمین افتاده بود، و به آن سمت رفت. به طرز عجیبی هنوز سالم مانده و کمی مایع داخلش باقی مانده بود.

دیوید نگاهش را از چارلز گرفت و دستش را به سمت هنک، که با کنجکاویِ مشتاقانه‌ای تماشایش می‌کرد، دراز کرد. هنک با قدم‌های آهسته به سمتش رفت، آستینش را بالا زد، و اجازه داد تا دیوید، نمونه‌ای از خونِ زمینی‌اش را بگیرد.


	4. Chapter 4

چارلز خودش را پیچیده در پتویی کنار شومینه جمع کرده بود و دیوید را که جلوی کتابخانه ایستاده و مشغول مطالعه‌ی کتاب‌هایش بود، زیر نظر داشت. هر از چند گاهی صدای موج برداشتن پلاستیک‌هایی که روی قاب‌های پنجره چسبانده بودند تا موقتاً نقش شیشه را عمل کند، به گوش می‌رسید. نور سفینه‌ی غول‌پیکر از پشت پلاستیک به صورت کج و معوج دیده می‌شد. هنک داخل سفینه مشغول غرق کردن خودش با دانش بود.

\- جالبه که این سیاره تقریباً هیچ فرقی با سیاره‌ی ما نداره.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را که سنگین شده بودند، روی هم گذاشت و زیر لب جواب داد:

\- به غیر از جهش‌یافته‌ها.

\- درسته. و به علاوه‌ی من. تا جایی که فهمیدم، شما هنوز اونقدر پیشرفت نکردید که بتونید ربات‌هایی مثل من بسازید.

\- یادت نره که زمینِ ما هنوز حدود صد سال از زمینِ شماها عقب‌تره.

\- این هم نکته‌ی به‌جاییه.

چارلز از لای چشم‌هایش به نیم‌رخ دیوید زل زد و سپس نگاهش به دست بریده‌اش کشیده شد که بی‌استفاده کنار بدنش آویزان مانده بود. آهی کوتاه بی‌اختیار از دهانش خارج شد.

\- ولی این موضوع خیلی عجیب و در عین حال جالبه که پدرم من رو دقیقاً شبیه به اریکِ تو ساخته.

عضله‌ی زیر چشم چارلز پرید. با حرص گفت:

\- زندگی توی سیاره‌ی شما بدون _اریکِ من_ باید فوق‌العاده باشه.

و «اریکِ من» را با لحنی مسخره ادا کرد.

دیوید سرش را به سمت چارلز چرخاند و چند ثانیه خیره به او نگاه کرد، و درست قبل از اینکه تحملِ چارلز تمام شود، سرش را برگرداند. پرسید:

\- چارلز، هنک گفت که تو هم یه جهش‌یافته‌ای.

دل و روده‌ی چارلز با شنیدن اسمش از زبان آن ربات با همان صدای آشنا، درون شکمش به هم پیچید. آب دهانش را قورت داد و به زور گفت:

\- اوهوم.

\- خب، تو چه چیز خاصی داری؟

\- من تله‌پاتم..

\- روی من هم امتحانش کردی؟

چارلز با کمی مکث جواب داد:

\- فعلاً قدرتم غیرفعاله.

\- چرا؟

\- برای اینکه بتونم راه برم.

\- این هم مربوط به اریکه؟

چارلز با تعجب به دیوید نگاه کرد.

\- لحنت موقع صحبت کردن راجع به این موضوع، مثل موقع‌هاییه که راجع به اریک حرف می‌زنی. عصبانی و دلخور، ولی مشتاق.

چارلز پوزخند زد:

\- مشتاق؟

\- تو دعوا با اون رو به دوستی با بقیه ترجیح می‌دی.

چارلز جوابی نداد. حرف دیوید بیش‌تر از آن حقیقت داشت که بتواند با آن مخالف کند. سعی کرد بحث را عوض کند:

\- کارت کِی تموم می‌شه؟

\- تو می‌تونی بخوابی. من توی تاریکی مطلق هم می‌تونم کارم رو انجام بدم. و قول می‌دم ذره‌ای سروصدا نکنم.

\- چند تا کتاب بردار و ببر توی اون سفینه‌ی کوفتی‌ت بخون.

دیوید کتابی که دستش بود را بست و به سمت چارلز برگشت.

\- مشکل چیه؟ بودن با من توی یه اتاق اذیتت می‌کنه؟

\- آره. باعث می‌شه کابوس ببینم.

دیوید تکرار کرد:

\- کابوس.

با قدم‌های آهسته به سمت چارلز راه افتاد.

\- مردمِ اینجا به رویاهای خیس می‌گن کابوس؟

چارلز احساس کرد صورتش چند درجه قرمز شد — گرچه نفهمید از روی عصبانیت بود یا شرم. از جایش بلند شد و با چند قدم بلند خودش را به دیوید رساند — پتو در وسط راه از روی شانه‌هایش روی زمین افتاد — و در چند سانتی‌متری‌اش متوقف شد. مستقیم به درون مردمک‌هایش خیره شد — با تعجب به این فکر کرد که چشم‌هایش تا چه حد انسانی‌ست — و با خشم، از لای دندان‌های به‌هم‌فشرده‌اش گفت:

\- دست از پردازش کردن من بردار، تُسترِ فضایی.

دیوید واکنشی نشان نداد. چارلز چرخید تا برود، که صدای افتادن کتابی روی زمین به گوش رسید و لحظه‌ای بعد، دیوید مچ دستش را چسبید. چارلز از شدت سرد بودن پوست‌ش به خودش لرزید. سعی کرد بدون اینکه دوباره برگردد، دستش را آزاد کند، اما دیوید دستش را محکم‌تر گرفت و آن را عقب کشید و چارلز را مجبور کرد که بچرخد. چارلز با چشم‌های خشمگین به عمق چشم‌های ربات خیره ماند. از شدت درد، اخم‌هایش را در هم کشیده بود.

\- دستت رو بکش.

دیوید سرش را کمی جلو آورد، و چارلز هم ناخودآگاه کمی عقب رفت. صدای زمزمه‌وار و بی‌حسِ دیوید در گوش چارلز پیچید:

\- می‌دونی که می‌تونی از من به عنوان اریک‌ت استفاده کنی. من حتی اندام تناسلی هم --

مشتی به گونه‌ی دیوید خورد که باعث شد سرش بیش‌تر از حد عادی بچرخد و کج شود. جای انگشت‌های چارلز برای چند ثانیه روی پوست صورتش ماند. دیوید گردنش را با حرکتی صدادار صاف کرد.

\- تو واقعاً تب تندی داری.

صورت چارلز سرخ شده بود و نفس‌نفس می‌زد. مچ مکانیکی دیوید را چسبید و سعی کرد آن را از دست خودش جدا کند. چهره‌اش از درد در هم رفته بود. دیوید انگشت‌هایش را آهسته از هم باز کرد و چارلز به محض اینکه دستش آزاد شد، به سرعت عقب رفت و شروع به مالیدن مچش کرد. دیوید به کف دستش نگاهی انداخت و سپس وسیله‌ای از جیبش بیرون آورد و سعی کرد از اثر پوست باقی‌مانده، کمی نمونه بردارد.

\- شاید خود اریک رو ترجیح می‌دی.

\- تمومش کن.

\- الآن کجاست؟

\- چه می‌دونم. یه قبرستونی مشغول یه خراب‌کاری جدید. برام مهم نیست.

دیوید که کار نمونه‌برداری‌اش تمام شده بود، خم شد و کتاب روی زمین را برداشت.

\- به نظر که مهم میاد.

چارلز روی مبل نیمه‌سوخته نشست و تکیه داد. نفس صداداری بیرون داد و چشم‌هایش را بست.

\- فکر نمی‌کردم ربات‌ها هم انقدر اعصاب‌خردکن باشن.

\- من جوری طراحی شدیم که تا حد امکان شبیه به انسان‌ها باشیم.

\- خب، این همه چی رو توضیح می‌ده.

\- اگه بخوای می‌تونم یه الگوریتم رفتاریِ دیگه رو پیش بگیرم. هر چیزی که تو ترجیحش بدی. به عنوان مثال، می‌تونم اریک باشم.

با لحن خاصی اضافه کرد:

\- اریکِ توی _کابوس‌هات_.

چارلز جواب نداد. به جلو خم شد و دست‌هایش را به زانوهایش تکیه داد و صورتش را پوشاند. زیر لب ناله کرد:

\- چرا هر اریکی که توی زندگیم پیدا می‌شه باید انقدر برینه به حال و اعصابم؟؟

بعد از چند لحظه، با صدای باز شدن در، دست‌هایش را از روی صورتش برداشت و به آن سمت اتاق نگاه کرد. دیوید با چند کتاب روی دست سالمش، مقابل در ایستاده بود و به او نگاه می‌کرد. به نظر می‌آمد منتظر چیزی باشد.

\- چیه؟

\- شب نمی‌تونی اینجا بخوابی. بیا بریم داخل سفینه.

\- من پام رو توی اون لگن نمی‌ذارم.

دیوید یک ابرویش را بالا برد.

\- مطمئنی؟ نمی‌خوای نمونه‌های انسانی سیاره‌ی من رو ببینی؟ من از علایقت باخبرم.

چارلز به دیوید خیره شد. این قیافه، قیافه‌ای نبود که بتواند در مقابلش مقاومت کند.

\- و لازم نیست مشروب هم بیاری. داخل سفینه اندازه‌ی یه بار، الکل داریم.


	5. Chapter 5

در سکوت از راهروهای تاریک سفینه که فقط با چراغ‌قوه‌ی در دستِ دیوید روشن می‌شد، می‌گذشتند. تنها صدایی که به گوش می‌رسید، بازتاب قدم‌هایشان روی کف فلزی و باز شدن گه‌گاه درها و تنظیم فشار خودکارِ بعد از آن بود. چارلز کتاب‌ها را حمل و دیوید راه را باز می‌کرد. دیوید در حال بررسی نمایشگر کنار یکی از درها، گفت:

\- بخاطر این تاریکی عذر می‌خوام. بخاطر اینکه ممکنه تا یه مدت به سوخت دسترسی نداشته باشیم، مجبورم که توی مصرف انرژی صرفه‌جویی کنم.

درِ دولنگه صدایی داد و تا نصفه باز شد. دیوید بعد از کمی تلاشِ بیشتر روی نمایشگر، تسلیم شد و چراغ‌قوه را بین دندان‌هایش نگه داشت و سعی کرد تا با یک دست، در را کمی بیشتر باز کند. چارلز با وجود اینکه کتاب‌ها دستش را پر کرده بودند، با تردید پرسید:

\- کمک می‌خوای؟

همان لحظه ناگهان در به طور کامل باز شد. دیوید در حالی که چراغ‌قوه را دوباره به دست می‌گرفت گفت:

\- سفینه بخاطر سفر غیرمنتظره‌مون خیلی آسیب دیده. بیشتر دستگاه‌ها دیگه با برق و انرژی کار نمی‌کنن و باید به طور دستی تنظیمشون کنم. بیشتر انرژی رو روی مهاجرهامون متمرکز کردم.

\- مهاجرها..

دیوید کنار رفت و به چارلز اشاره کرد که اول او وارد شود. چارلز با سوءظن کمی جلو رفت و سپس با دیدن داخل اتاق، بی‌اختیار وارد شد. گوشه و کنار آن‌جا با صدها کیسه‌ی پلاستیکی که در چندین ردیف به صورت عمودی آویزان شده بودند، پر شده بود. داخل هرکدامشان یک انسان به خواب عمیقی فرو رفته بود. چارلز کتاب‌ها را گوشه‌ی اتاق گذاشت و جلو رفت. دیوید به او فرصت داد تا این صحنه را هضم کند و خودش به سمت محفظه‌ی جنین‌ها رفت.

چارلز اتاق را یک دور زد و در حالی که هنوز نگاهش به اطراف بود، به دیوید نزدیک شد و با صدای آهسته‌ای، انگار که می‌ترسید انسان‌های خفته را بیدار کند، پرسید:

\- منظورت از مهاجر چی بود؟

دیوید در حال باز کردن یکی از کشوهای محفظه خطاب به چارلز گفت:

\- این سفینه، یه سفینه‌ی مهاجرتیه. ما به دنبال یه خونه‌ی جدید هستیم.

چارلز زیر لب گفت:

\- انقدر زمینِ خودتون رو داغون کردید؟ من نمی‌فهمـ ..

سرش را به سمت دیوید چرخاند و با دیدن چیزی که او مقابل نور گرفته بود، سر جایش میخکوب شد.

\- .. اون چیه؟

\- جنینِ یه موجود بیگانه.

لحن دیوید سرشار از تحسین بود. چارلز آهسته نزدیک آمد. همان‌طور که جلوتر می‌رفت، گرمای مطبوعی را حس کرد. چشم‌هایش از شدت نور زیادی که از محفظه به بیرون می‌تابید، تنگ شده بود.

\- آدم فضایی؟

\- درسته.

\- زنده‌ست؟؟

دیوید جلو رفت و دست چارلز را گرفت؛ که باعث شد او خودش را عقب بکشد. دیوید کمی مکث کرد، و سپس به آرامی محفظه‌ی بیضی‌شکلِ نگه‌دارنده‌ی جنین را داخل دست چارلز قرار داد. چارلز به سرعت دست دیگرش را هم جلو آورد، انگار که می‌ترسید فقط یک دست برای نگه داشتن چنین چیزِ ظریفی کافی نباشد. همان‌طور که نگاه چارلز مجذوبِ موجود عجیب درون دستش شده بود، دیوید آهسته بازوی او را گرفت و دست دیگرش را پشتش قرار داد و او را جلو آورد. سپس جنین دیگری را برداشت، مقابل نور گرفت، و طوری به چارلز نگاه کرد انگار که بخواهد به او بگوید چکار باید بکند. چارلز حرکت دیوید را تکرار کرد، جنین را با دو دست جلوی نور گرفت، و صورتش را جلوتر برد. با چشم‌های نیمه‌باز، به جایی که حدس می‌زد باید قلب موجود قرار گرفته باشد، زل زد. بعد از چند ثانیه، با دیدن تپش ضعیفی که فقط با سایه‌روشنِ نور مشخص بود، نفسش را حبس کرد و احساس کرد بغضی گلویش را گرفت.

\- ازش می‌ترسی؟

\- به نظر خیلی بی‌آزار میاد.

\- شاید اگه توی یه موقعیت دیگه باهاش روبه‌رو شده بودی نظرت غیر از این بود.

چارلز آهسته دست‌هایش را پایین آورد و پرسید:

\- با این‌ها می‌خوای چیکار کنی؟

\- دنبال یه سیاره‌ام که بتونم تکثیرشون کنم.

چارلز ابتدا نگاهی به جنین و سپس به انسان‌های خفته‌ی پشت سرش انداخت.

\- قصد که نداری.. اینجا..

دیوید رو به چارلز کرد و به او خیره ماند. درست قبل از اینکه چارلز سکته کند، لبخند زد و سری تکان داد.

\- برای این کار به یه سیاره‌ی ابتدایی‌تر نیاز دارم. اگه این سیاره واقعاً نسخه‌ی مشابهی از زمینِ ما باشه، پس سلاح‌های لازم برای مقابله با ما رو دارید؛ حتی اگه صد سال از ما عقب‌تر باشید. و من حاضر نیستم همچین ریسکی بکنم.

\- متأسفانه باید باهات موافقت بکنم. مردم این سیاره خیلی به موجودات متفاوت از خودشون روی خوش نشون نمی‌دن.

دیوید به جنین درون دست چارلز نگاه کرد.

\- چرا متوجه نمی‌شن که وقتی با موجود متفاوتی طرف هستن، روش ارتباط باهاش هم فرق داره؟ چرا تنها راه‌کارتون حمله‌ست؟

چارلز با صدای ضعیفی جواب داد:

\- داریم یاد می‌گیریم. طول می‌کشه، ولی یاد می‌گیریم.

دیوید جنین را به آرامی از دست چارلز گرفت و همان‌طور که آن را داخل محفظه برمی‌گرداند، گفت:

\- امیدوارم تا اون موقع چیزی هم باقی مونده باشه که بخواید باهاش ارتباط برقرار کنید.

چارلز چند ثانیه سکوت کرد، سپس ناگهان به یاد چیزی افتاد و پرسید:

\- این سفینه فضانورد نداره؟ فضانوردِ انسان؟

دیوید با خون‌سردی جواب داد:

\- البته که داره.

\- کجان؟

\- خواب مصنوعی.

\- قرار نیست بیدارشون کنی؟

دیوید نگاهی کلی به جنین‌های دیگر انداخت.

\- نه. قرار ما اینه که وقتی به مقصد مورد نیازمون رسیدیم بیدارشون کنم. و ما هنوز به مقصدمون نرسیدیم.

\- و اونا از حضور این موجودات باخبرن؟

دیوید در حال بستن کشوی محفظه‌ی جنین‌ها جواب داد:

\- خودت چی فکر می‌کنی؟ این جنین‌ها در کنار جنین‌های انسان و خود انسان‌های بالغ توی یه اتاق قرار داده شده‌ان.

چارلز از جواب‌های سربسته‌ی دیوید گیج شده بود.

\- مشکلی نداشتن؟ با این موجودات؟

\- اختلاف زیاد داشتیم. ولی فعلاً که حل شده. خیلی از بیگانه‌ها کشته شده‌ان، ولی تا وقتی که حتی یکی‌شون هم زنده مونده، امید هست.

قبل از اینکه چارلز چیز دیگری بگوید، دیوید پرسید:

\- خب؟ نظرت چیه؟

چارلز که هنوز نگاهش به در بسته‌ی محفظه بود، با صدای آهسته‌ای گفت:

\- من رو یاد خودمون می‌اندازن. می‌دونی، منظورم جهش‌یافته‌هان.

\- چطور؟

\- خب، چون اقلیت حساب می‌شن. بین یه سری اکثریت که قدرت دستشونه. و چیز زیادی هم نمی‌خوان غیر از حقوق برابر. ولی اون اکثریت حتی بهشون اجازه‌ی حیات هم نمی‌دن.

از گوشه‌ی چشم، لبخند روی لب دیوید را تشخیص داد.

\- بیا. بریم مزه‌ی مخمر انگور ما رو هم بچش.


	6. Chapter 6

چارلز غرق کتاب‌هایی شده بود که دیوید برایش آورده بود. اتاقی که در آن بود، به نظر با هدف مطالعه در آن، ساخته شده بود — نور کافی داشت، و تا حد امکان از فضا استفاده شده بود و در گوشه و کنار، قفسه‌های کوچک کتاب ایجاد کرده بودند. با اینکه چارلز هیچ وسیله‌ی گرمایشی در دور و برش نمی‌دید، اما دمای اتاق مطبوع بود. روی مبل تک‌نفره‌ی راحت و نرمی کنار پنجره‌ نشسته بود — پنجره‌ی تقریباً بزرگی که یکی از دیوارهای اتاق را پر کرده بود. چارلز هر از گاهی سرش را از روی کتاب بلند می‌کرد و به بیرون از پنجره نگاهی می‌انداخت. بخشی از پیکر عمارت را در تاریکی می‌توانست ببیند. تقریباً تمام چراغ‌های اتاق‌هایش خاموش بودند — به غیر از اتاق چارلز، چون نمی‌خواست هنک متوجه‌ی غیبتش بشود — و این به ساختمانِ غول‌پیکر حالتی غم‌انگیز و مُرده می‌داد. چارلز سعی کرد همان‌طور که نگاهش خیره به شیشه‌ی ضخیم پنجره بود، کم‌کم تصویر عمارت را از حافظه‌ی تصویری‌اش پاک کند و به جایش، بودن در فضا و گذر ستاره‌ها از آن پنجره، و اینکه زمین از آن چطور به نظر می‌رسید را تصور کند.

در حال یادداشت برداشتن روی کاغذی بود، که حضور دیوید را پشت سرش حس کرد. سرش را چرخاند و او را در حال باز کردن چوب‌پنبه‌ی بطری مشروبی دید. شیشه را به دست چارلز داد و لیوانی را هم روی میز گذاشت و گفت:

\- می‌تونی از خود بطری هم بخوری. هر طور خودت مایلی.

چارلز با کنجکاوی سر بطری را جلوی بینی‌اش گرفت و از بوی الکل سرش گیج رفت.

\- بوش که فرقی نداره.

با لبخند رضایتی لب‌هایش را به سر شیشه چسباند و چند جرعه‌ی طولانی از آن نوشید. بعد از پایین آوردن بطری، چهره‌اش در هم رفته بود.

\- بد نیست.

دیوید به سمت صندلی دیگری در اتاق رفت و روی آن نشست. یکی از کتاب‌های چارلز را که روی میز کنارش گذاشته بود، برداشت.

\- خوشحالم خوشت اومد.

\- هنک کجاست؟

\- برگشت به عمارت.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را مالید و بدون اینکه بطری را کنار بگذارد، دوباره سرش را به سمت کتاب برگرداند.

بعد از گذشت نیم ساعت در سکوت، کتاب را بست و کناری گذاشت و به صندلی تکیه داد. خمیازه‌ای کشید و با چشم‌هایش که سنگین شده بودند، دیوید را برانداز کرد.

\- کِی قراره از اینجا بری؟

دیوید بدون اینکه سرش را از کتاب بردارد، جواب داد:

\- احتمالاً تا حدود دو ماه دیگه. تعمیرات سفینه یکم زمان می‌بره.

\- هنک می‌تونه کمکت کنه.

\- درسته. اگه کمک اون هم باشه، شاید تا یه ماه دیگه بتونم سفینه رو راه بندازم.

\- دولت رو می‌خوای چیکار کنی؟ می‌دونی که متوجه‌ی رفتنت می‌شن.

\- شاید تو بتونی با قدرت ذهنی‌ت کمک کنی.

چارلز کمی به این موضوع فکر کرد و سپس آهسته جواب داد:

\- شاید. هنوزم سر از کار اون کرم‌چاله در نیاوردی؟

\- حضورش توی فضا چندان عجیب نبود، ولی اینکه سر دیگه‌ش به اینجا باز شد برام جای سؤاله. احتمالاً منبع انرژی زیادی اینجا بوده.

\- آره. اینجا قبلاً مدرسه‌ی جهش‌یافته‌ها بود.

\- چرا تو الآن اینجایی؟

\- من مدیر مدرسه بودم.

دیوید سرش را بلند کرد و از طرف دیگر میز به چارلز خیره ماند. زیر لب گفت:

\- جالبه.

\- چی؟

\- تو برای جهش‌یافته‌ها، مثل من برای بیگانه‌ها هستی.

چارلز با صدای آهسته‌ای زیر لب گفت:

\- _بودم_.

نگاهش را به دست بریده‌ی ربات و سپس به دست دیگرش کشاند. با صدای سنگینی پرسید:

\- چطوریه که بدن تو انقدر سرده؟ مگه نه اینکه شبیه انسان‌ها طراحی شدید؟

\- الآن توی حالت ذخیره‌ی انرژی‌ام. و توی سفینه هم کسی نبود و من تنها بودم. برای همین.

\- آآآهان..

\- اگه مشکلی هست، می‌تونم دمای بدنم رو کمی بالاتر ببرم.

چارلز پاهایش را بالا آورد و آن‌ها را داخل شکمش جمع کرد.

\- نچ. چه مشکلی باید باشه؟

چشم‌هایش را مالید.

\- به هر حال درون و بیرونت باید مث هم باشن دیگه، نه؟؟ سردِ سردِ سرد.

سکسکه‌ای کرد و بطری مشروب را که داشت خم می‌شد صاف کرد.

\- انقدر.. سرد که.. حتی اگه بندازنت توی کوه آتش‌فشان هم.. همه‌ی اونجا یخ می‌زنه..

دیوید انگشت شستش را لای صفحه‌ای که داشت می‌خواند گذاشت و کتاب را بست.

\- چارلز --

چارلز سرش را روی زانویش گذاشت و به صورت بی‌حالت دیوید خیره شد.

\- انقدر سرد که همه رو می‌ذاری و می‌ری. می‌ری و گم و گور می‌شی. انگار.. نه انگار که یه زمانی..

پلک زد و دنیای جلوی چشم‌هایش لرزید و تار شد.

\- .. یکی رو داشتی که توی تنهایی‌هات دستت رو گرفت و کمکت کرد.. ما قرار بود با هم باشیم، لعنتی. قرار بود دنیای هم‌نوع‌هامون رو بسازیم.. قرار بود کمکشون کنیم..

اشکی از گوشه‌ی چشمش سر خورد و روی پارچه‌ی شلوارش پخش شد.

\- الآن فقط من موندم و.. اون عمارت سرد مسخره.. که هر کاری هم کنم گرم نمی‌شه. می‌بینی چقدر سردی؟ اینجا یه کوه آتش‌فشان بود!.. پر از گرما.. امید.. زندگی.. اومدی اینجا رو هم منجمد کردی.. و رفتی..

چارلز سرش را چرخاند و بین زانوهایش قایم کرد.

\- تنها یادگاری‌ت هم این پاهای مُرده و بی‌استفاده‌ان که هر چقدر هم زور بزنم و باهاشون بدوم.. بهت نمی‌رسم..

با صدای لرزان گفت:

\- اینجا بدون تو گرم نمی‌شه، چرا نمی‌فهمی اینو؟ اصلاً.. برات مهم هم هست.. که..

صدایش رو به خاموشی رفت. زیر لب چیزی نامفهوم گفت و سرش را بیشتر بین پاهایش فرو برد. بدنش داشت از روی صندلی به سمت پایین کج می‌شد که دستی بازویش را چسبید. سرش سنگین آویزان ماند و چشم‌هایش بسته شدند. نفس گرمی را حس کرد که به پشت گردنش خورد، و یک لحظه بعد، بین زمین و هوا بود. دستی، سرش را که هنوز آویزان مانده بود، چرخاند. ناله‌ای کرد و سعی کرد خودش را از بدن داغی که به آن چسبیده بود جدا کند، اما بدنش بی‌توان‌تر از آن بود که بتواند مقاومت کند.

روشناییِ پشت پلک‌هایش کم و کم‌تر شد تا اینکه وقتی لای چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، فضا به تاریکیِ زمانی بود که چشم‌هایش بسته بودند. تاریکی باعث شد بدنش سنگین‌تر شود، و وقتی دوباره دستی گرم به پوست صورتش خورد، تازه متوجه شد که مدتی بود که از آن بدن داغ فاصله گرفته بود. دستش را کنار بدنش گذاشت و بافت نرم پارچه‌ای را زیر پوستش حس کرد. صدای نفس‌نفس زدنی از جایی در همان نزدیکی به گوش می‌رسید.

چارلز آب دهانش را به زحمت فرو داد. گوشه‌ای از ذهنش متوجه‌ی اتفاقاتی که می‌افتاد بود، اما مغزش گیج‌تر از آن بود که بتواند واکنش مناسبی نشان بدهد. قبل از اینکه فرصت کند دستِ روی صورتش را پس بزند، لب‌هایی داغ روی صورتش قفل شدند. جا خورد و با کمی هشیاری که به دست آورده بود، صورتش را به شدت عقب کشید. چانه‌اش به زور اما باملایمت چرخانده شد و دوباره لب‌هایش قفل شدند. وقتی برای چندمین بار، سرش را عقب کشید و سعی کرد فرد مقابلش را عقب براند، چراغی در گوشه‌ی تخت روشن شد.

نفس چارلز بند آمد. زیر لب غرید:

\- اریک..

خودش را به جلو فشار داد و مشتش را به سمت مقابل روانه کرد. ضربه‌اش به هوا خورد. بدون مکث، مشت دیگرش را جلو برد و این بار به گوش دیوید زد. کمی مکث کرد و وقتی واکنشی از سمت او ندید، خشمش را که شعله‌ورتر شده بود، با هر دو مشتش روی او خالی کرد. دیوید خودش را تسلیم عقده و عصبانیت چارلز کرده بود و حتی طوری خودش را تکان می‌داد انگار که واقعاً در حال درد کشیدن باشد.

پس از مدتی، چارلز دست‌هایش را عقب کشید و به استخوان انگشت‌های دردناکش نگاه کرد که با مایعی پوشانده شده بود. در تاریکی تشخیص نداد خون خودش بود یا طرف مقابلش؛ اما دیوید می‌دانست که مایع، از سیم و قطعات خردشده‌ی صورت خودش تراوش کرده بود؛ چیزی که در تاریکی مشخص نمی‌شد.

از فرصت استفاده کرد؛ دست چارلز را آهسته گرفت و سر استخوان‌هایش را آرام بوسید. و انگار همین یک حرکت کافی بود تا چارلز در هم بشکند. گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش به سمت پایین کج شدند، و بغضش شکست. دیوید دست چارلز را جلو کشید و اجازه داد تا او خودش را در آغوشش رها کند. چارلز با هق‌هق دست‌هایش را دور گردن او حلقه کرد. با دستش موهای پشت گردن او را نوازش کرد و زیر لب گفت:

\- پس بالآخره برگشتی..

دست گرمی را حس کرد که روی کمرش کشیده شد، و روی نقطه‌ای توقف کرد. اشکی از گوشه‌ی چشم چارلز سر خورد و داخل بافت پیراهن دیوید فرو رفت.

\- چیزی نیست.. عیبی نداره.. همه چی درست می‌شه..

خودش را عقب کشید و دستش را روی صورت او کشید.

\- چارلز.

چارلز به زحمت نفسش را بیرون داد. می‌لرزید. صورت مقابلش را دید که نزدیک و نزدیک‌تر آمد. کمی عقب رفت، و روی تخت افتاد. این بار، لب‌های مقابلش را با اشتیاق چسبید، و با اینکه ذهنش به او نهیب می‌زد که این هم یکی دیگر از رویاهای خیسِ گاه و بی‌گاهش است، بی‌توجه خودش را در التهاب بیش‌ازحد واقعیِ فرد روبه‌رویش غرق کرد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> آهنگ چریکی:
> 
> Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly


	7. Chapter 7

چارلز با حس وحشتناک سرگیجه از خواب پرید. دست‌هایش را به شدت دور و برش تکان‌تکان داد، و وقتی فهمید داخل تخت است، آرام گرفت. نفس بلندی بیرون داد، چشم‌هایش را بست، و دستش را روی پیشانی‌اش گذاشت.

دَوَران و گیجی سرش هنوز سر جایش بود. ضربه‌های کوبنده‌ای که انگار بعد از هر کدامشان، سرش می‌خواست به هزاران تکه منفجر شود. حالت تهوع باعث شد به پهلو غلت بزند، لب‌هایش را محکم به هم بفشارد، و دستش را جلوی دهانش بگیرد. سعی کرد لای یکی از چشم‌هایش را باز کند، اما نور باعث شد سردردش بیشتر شود.

دستش را دراز کرد و با چشم‌های بسته به دنبال قرص‌هایش گشت، اما دستش فقط به هوا خورد. اخمی کرد، آخی گفت، و به زحمت روی یک آرنجش تکیه داد. چشم‌هایش را کمی باز کرد و با دیدن فضای ناآشنایی که در آن بود، سر جایش میخکوب ماند.

بدون تکان خوردن و با حرکت مردمک چشم‌هایش، اطراف را بررسی کرد. روی تخت دونفره‌ای بود که بیشتر فضای اتاق را گرفته بود. دو میز کوچک در هر دو طرف تخت قرار داشت. برعکس محیط سرد و خاکستریِ اتاق، روتختی به علاوه‌ی پتویی که هنوز دور شانه‌هایش پیچیده شده بود، رنگ و طرح‌هایی زنده داشتند. پنجره‌ی شش‌ضلعیِ بزرگی سمت راستش بود که نور صبح؟ ظهر؟ بعدازظهر؟ از آن به داخل اتاق می‌تابید. کنار پنجره هم دری قرار داشت. سرش را کمی به سمت چپ چرخاند و دری دیگر را هم در آن طرف دید.

سعی کرد به خاطر بیاورد که چطور سر از آن‌جا در آورده بود.

_خب.. دیروز.. صبح اخبار دیدم.. هنک رفت آب‌گرم‌کن رو درست کنه.. بعدش.._

با به یاد آوردن اتفاقات دیروز، تا آخر ماجرا را خواند. سردردش را نادیده گرفت و سریع از جایش بلند شد. یک پایش را روی زمین گذاشته بود که از درد شدیدی که در کمرش پیچید، ناخودآگاه نفسش را حبس کرد و رو به جلو خم شد. دستش را جلو برد و سعی کرد به جایی گیر دهد، و آهسته از تخت پایین آمد. در سمت چپ را انتخاب کرد و به سمت آن رفت. تا مقابل در رسیده بود که چشمش به پایین افتاد.

\- لعنتی، لباس‌هام!

چرخید و اتاق را یک دور سرسری نگاه کرد تا اینکه چشمش به چند دست لباسِ مرتب‌تاشده روی گوشه‌ی تخت افتاد. لباس‌های خودش نبودند، اما چارلز در موقعیتی نبود که برایش مهم باشد. به سمت‌شان هجوم برد و با بیشترین سرعتی که می‌توانست، آن‌ها را پوشید.

مرتب به حماقتی که کرده بود فکر می‌کرد. این حقیقت محض که کسی وجود داشت شبیه به اریک اما متفاوت با او، باعث شده بود ذهنش او را گول بزند تا از فرصت استفاده کند؛ می‌توانست اریک را داشته باشد، و در عین حال لازم نبود غرورش را برای او زیر پا بگذارد. می‌توانست شهوتش را آرام کند، و در عین حال لازم نبود اریک از این موضوع باخبر بشود. سر خودش داد زد: _ولی اون اریک نیست، احمق!_

چندین بار مجبور شد دست نگه دارد، چشم‌هایش را ببند، و خودش را کمی آرام کند تا حالت تهوع‌ش را پس براند. در حال کلنجار رفتن با آستین لباسش، به سمت در رفت و آن را باز کرد.

گیج و مبهوت اطرافش را نگاه کرد. راهروهای دراز تقریباً تنگ با کف شبکه‌ای. همه جا شبیه هم بود. باید از کدام سمت می‌رفت؟

با احساس بالا آمدن محتویات معده‌اش، به سرعت چرخید، داخل اتاق برگشت، و به سمت آن یکی دری رفت که حدس می‌زد سرویس بهداشتی باشد. خوشبختانه حدسش درست بود.

بعد از تمام شدن کارش، چرخید تا بیرون برود که محکم به کسی خورد. عقب رفت و سرش را بالا آورد.

\- صبح به خیر، چارلز.

چارلز چپ‌چپ به دیوید خیره شد. او را هل داد و کنار زد تا رد شود.

\- صبح‌ت بخوره توی سرت.

در این موقعیت فقط همین را کم داشت. تا چند لحظه پیش داشت سعی می‌کرد خودش را قانع کند که تمام اتفاقات دیروز.. حداقل بخش‌های پایانی‌اش، فقط یک خواب بوده — یک _کابوس_ — اما حالا با دیدن دیوید آخرین امیدش هم از بین رفت.

سعی کرد خودش را آرام کند.

\- چطور خوابیدی؟

چارلز سؤال دیوید را نشنیده گرفت. وسط اتاق ایستاد و برگشت.

\- لباس‌های من رو چیکار کردی؟

\- فکر کردم به یه شست‌وشو نیاز دارن.

چارلز نفسی عمیق بیرون داد، دست‌هایش را به کمرش گرفت، و نگاهش را به زمین دوخت.

\- و فکر می‌کنم خودت هم نیاز داری.

چارلز لبه‌ی تخت نشست، چشم‌هایش را بست، و انگشت‌هایش را روی شقیقه‌هایش فشار داد. زیر لب گفت:

\- خیلی ممنون که نگران نظافت منی، ولی ترجیح می‌دم برگردم عمارت.

\- ولی هنک توی سفینه‌ست. مطمئنی که می‌خوای تو رو ببینه؟

\- خب من رو از یه مسیر دیگه ببر. مطمئناً توی این هزارتو، چند تا مسیرِ جدا از هم هست دیگه؟

دیوید با نیشخندی گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش جواب داد:

\- متأسفانه نه، نیست.

چارلز با ناباوری سرش را تکان داد و خنده‌ای عصبی کرد.

\- نگران نباش، هنک تا چند ساعت دیگه می‌ره. قراره یه چیزهایی برام بخره. تا اون موقع می‌تونی حمومت رو بکنی. هر چیزی که لازم داشته باشی توی سرویس بهداشتی هست، به علاوه‌ی قرص سردرد.

دیوید به سمت در اتاق رفت و جلوی در مکث کرد.

\- مگر اینکه بدن من رو لازم داشته باشی؟ انسان‌ها به طرز عجیبی به سکس زیر دوش علاقه دارن.

چارلز آهسته سرش را چرخاند و با صدای خشم‌آلودی که به زحمت کنترل شده بود گفت:

\- تا اون یکی دستت رو هم از جا نَکَندم، بزن به چاک.

دیوید با لبخندی گوشه‌ی لب، از اتاق بیرون رفت و در را بست. چارلز آهی کشید و به در سرویس بهداشتی خیره ماند.


	8. Chapter 8

هنک نگاه دیگری به صفحه نمایش دیجیتال معلق در هوا انداخت و بالآخره از آن دل کند. به سمت دیوید که مشغول سر و کله زدن با ابزارهای ابتدایی تعمیرات — _ابتدایی،_ با معیارهای خودش — بود رفت و لیست وسایلی که قرار بود بخرد را از کنار دستش برداشت.

\- چیز دیگه‌ای نبود، دیوید؟

دیوید هویه‌ی لحیم‌کاری را پایین آورد و رو به هنک لبخندی زد.

\- نه، هنک. ممنونم. حتماً برات جبران می‌کنم.

هنک لبخندی گشاد زد، سری تکان داد، و به سمت در خروجی راه افتاد. قبل از این که خارج شود، دیوید صدایش زد:

\- هنک؟

هنک ایستاد و برگشت.

\- بهم گفتی قدرت اریک چی بود؟

\- کنترل فلزات.

\- درسته.. خب، فکر کنم به کمکش نیاز داشته باشیم.

هنک فقط پلک زد. دیوید شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:

\- خودت احتمالاً می‌دونی که برای پرتاب سفینه به یه موتور موشک نیاز داریم. و فکر نکنم بتونیم از پس ساختش بر بیایم. یا حتی یکیش رو گیر بیاریم. اون هم برای چنین سفینه‌ی عظیمی.

هنک دوباره پلک زد. سپس سر تکان داد.

\- درسته. حق با توئه.

\- با خودم گفتم اگه بتونیم یجوری با اریک ارتباط برقرار کنیم، شاید اون بتونه کمک کنه که سفینه رو حداقل تا نزدیک جَوِّ زمین بالا ببره. فکر می‌کنی بتونه از پسش بر بیاد؟

هنک نصفه و نیمه سری تکان داد. سپس دست‌هایش را به هم قفل کرد و من‌من‌کنان گفت:

\- ولی.. ولی ما هیچ خبری از اریک نداریم.. نمی‌دونیم الآن کجاست..

دیوید کمی به هنک خیره ماند و وقتی که دید دیگر چیزی نمی‌گوید، جواب داد:

\- چارلز می‌تونه سر در بیاره.

رنگ چهره‌ی هنک به وضوح پرید.

\- درست نمی‌گم؟

هنک کمی این پا و آن پا کرد.

\- تونستنش رو که می‌تونه.. مشکل راضی کردنشه..

دیوید سر تکان داد.

\- همون هم خوبه. همه چی به موقعش.

\- ولی-

دیوید حرفش را قطع کرد و گفت:

\- نگران نباش. لازم نیست تو کاری بکنی. بسپرش به خودم.

هنک با حالت معذبی کمی سر جایش ماند. برگشت که برود، اما مکث کرد و دوباره رو به دیوید پرسید:

\- می‌خوای سر راهم به پروفسور درباره‌ش بگم؟

دیوید سریع جواب داد:

\- نه، نه. فعلاً ممنون می‌شم بری و وسایل مورد نیازم رو بخری.

\- باشه..

چرخید و از در خارج شد.


	9. Chapter 9

دیوید وارد اتاقی شد که او و چارلز شب گذشته را در آن گذرانده بودند. به دور و اطراف اتاق نگاهی انداخت و وقتی چارلز را ندید، به سمت سرویس بهداشتی راه افتاد. می‌خواست در را باز کند که مکث کرد. دستش را از روی دستگیره برداشت و دو ضربه به در زد. وقتی جوابی نشنید، سرش را به شکافِ در نزدیک کرد و گفت:

\- چارلز؟

جوابی نیامد.

\- چارلـ -

صدای چارلز، مبهم و گرفته، انگار که صورتش را پوشانده باشد، به گوش رسید:

\- بیا تو.

دیوید در را آهسته باز کرد و چارلز را نشسته روی توالت پیدا کرد. فقط شلوار پوشیده بود و موهای خیس‌ش تا روی شانه‌هایش آمده بودند و قطره‌های آب ازشان چکه می‌کرد. خم شده بود و با انگشت‌هایش اطراف پیشانی‌اش را ماساژ می‌داد.

\- هنک رفت.

چارلز دستش را روی موهایش کشید و تا پشت گردنش برد و همان جا به هم حلقه‌شان کرد. بدون اینکه سرش را برگرداند پرسید:

\- توی زمینِ شماها چیزی به اسم کاندوم وجود نداره؟

دیوید به سمت کمد رفت، حوله‌ای را از داخل آن برداشت، و به سمت چارلز برگشت. آهسته حوله را روی موهایش گذاشت و وقتی چارلز مقاومتی نکرد، شروع به حرکت دادن حوله روی سرش کرد.

\- جای نگرانی وجود نداره، چارلز. چیز مضری توی اون مایع نیست. در واقع، حتی از اسپرمِ واقعی هم مفیدتره.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را به هم فشرد. به زور و از لای لب‌هایش گفت:

\- پس حالت تهوعم هم بخاطر همون بود.

\- ممکنه. ولی احتمالِ اینکه بخاطر الکل بوده باشه، بیشتره. گفتم که، مایع ارگانیک و بی‌ضرریه.

دیوید به کبودی‌هایی که این‌جا و آن‌جای گردن و کمر چارلز خودنمایی می‌کردند نگاه کرد. دستش را جلو برد و انگشت‌هایش را روی یکی از آن‌ها کشید که چارلز ناگهان از جایش پرید و بلند شد. بدون اینکه به دیوید نگاه کند، از جلویش رد شد تا خارج شود.

چند قدم برداشته بود که ناگهان زانویش تا شد و باعث شد دست‌هایش را ناخودآگاه باز کند تا به جایی گیر دهد. قبل از اینکه زانوی دیگرش به زمین بخورد، دستی زیر بازویش را گرفت و او را نگه داشت.

\- چارلز-

چارلز عصبی و با صدایی بلندتر از حالت عادی گفت:

\- چیزی نیست! خوبم، فقط ضعف کردم.

\- چیزی می‌تونم برات بیارم؟

\- نه. می‌خوام برگردم عمارت.

چارلز نفسی بیرون داد، توانش را جمع کرد، و به زحمت دوباره صاف روی پاهایش ایستاد. دیوید هنوز زیر بازویش را نگه داشته بود. چارلز دستش را دراز کرد و پیراهنش — پیراهنی که دیوید برایش آماده کرده بود — را از روی آویز برداشت. یک قدم جلو رفت که دیوید انگشتانش را دور بازویش فشار داد و او را متوقف کرد. چارلز برگشت و با نگاهی بی‌حالت به او زل زد.

\- می‌خواستم راجع به یه چیزی باهات صحبت کنم، چارلز.

\- چی.

\- احتمالاً لازمه که اریکت رو خبر کنی.

چارلز احساس کرد که سردردش آرام‌آرام برمی‌گردد. در حالی که سعی می‌کرد خودش را آرام نگه دارد، گفت:

\- من با اون هیچ کاری ندارم.

\- ما برای بردن سفینه به خارج از جَوّ به کمک اون نیاز داریم.

چارلز مستقیم به چشم‌های دیوید زل زد و شمرده گفت:

\- ما نه. _تو_ نیاز داری.

بازویش را به شدت از دست دیوید بیرون کشید.

\- پس خودت هم پیداش کن.

و از اتاق بیرون زد.

دیوید کمی صبر کرد و سپس دوید تا به چارلز برسد و قبل از دوباره از کوره در برود، راه خروج را نشانش بدهد.


	10. Chapter 10

چارلز اول از همه به اتاقش رفت تا سرم‌ش را تزریق کند. بالا رفتن از دو سه پله‌ی در ورودی برایش عذاب محض بود و چند متر مانده به اتاقش، دیگر تقریباً داشت خودش را روی زمین می‌کشید. کمردردش هم قوز بالای قوز شده بود.

بعد از این که وارد اتاق شد و در را محکم به هم کوبید، به در تکیه داد و نفس عمیقی کشید. بوی خاکستر و سوختگی هنوز در فضا مانده بود و بینی‌اش را سوزاند.

کمی فکر کرد و سعی کرد به یاد بیاورد که آخرین بار کیف سرم‌ها را کجا رها کرده بود. به زحمت و کشان‌کشان به سمت تخت رفت. پتویش را که تکه‌تکه سوخته بود کنار زد و بالش‌ها را برداشت. روی زانو نشست و زیر تخت را نگاه کرد. با دیدن کیف کوچک آشنا، نفس راحتی کشید اما وقتی دید که در آن باز است و سرنگ‌ها بیرون افتاده و شیشه‌های کوچک سرم شکسته و این طرف و آن طرف پخش‌وپلا شده‌اند، با ناامیدی روی کف زمین ولو شد. کمی به شیشه‌های شکسته زل زد، و ناگهان چشمش به یک شیشه افتاد که به نظر سالم می‌رسید. خم شد و دستش را دراز کرد تا آن را بردارد. نگاهی به آن انداخت و نفس راحتی کشید. سالم بود و پر از مایعِ سرم. دستش را روی زمین کشید و یکی از سرنگ‌ها را هم برداشت، و بعد بلند شد و به زحمت خودش را به سمت مبل کشاند.

نصف مایع داخل شیشه را به درون سرنگ کشیده بود که فکر کرد بهتر است کمی از آن را نگه دارد. معلوم نبود هنک کِی می‌توانست دوباره سرم به دستش برساند. شیشه را کنار گذاشت. به دور و برش نگاهی انداخت. چشمش به تکه پارچه‌ی نیمه‌سوخته‌ای افتاد که حدس می‌زد زمانی برای پرده بوده. دستش را دراز کرد، آن را برداشت، و دور بازویش محکم گره زد. سوزن سرنگ را داخل رگش فرو برد و محتویاتش را خالی کرد. نفسی عمیق بیرون داد و سرش را به پشتی مبل نیمه‌سوخته تکیه داد. به سقف خیره ماند.

به یاد حرف دیوید افتاد.

خودش هم می‌دانست. می‌دانست که بدون کمک گرفتن از قدرت اریک، امکان نداشت بتوانند سفینه‌ی به آن غول‌پیکری را به فضا برگردانند. حتی بعید می‌دانست اریک هم بتواند آن را جابه‌جا کند، اما اگر فقط یک نفر بود که می‌توانست از پس آن کار بر بیاید، آن یک نفر اریک بود. به علاوه، خیلی وقت بود که چارلز از اریک خبر نداشت. مطمئناً در این مدت قدرت‌هایش نسبت به گذشته خیلی خیلی بیشتر شده بودند. وقتی آن را از زبان دیوید شنید، خیالش راحت شد که خودش مجبور نشده بود آن بحث را وسط بکشد، و از طرف دیگر، از فکر این که مسئولیت مواجه با اریک با خودش بود، خشم دفن‌شده‌اش دوباره سر باز کرده بود.

سکوت اتاق آزارش می‌داد. به صدای گوینده‌ی اخبار تلویزیون و گزارش‌های رادیوی دست‌ساز هنک عادت کرده بود.

سرش را بلند کرد و نگاهی انداخت. تلویزیون به نظر سالم می‌رسید، اما رادیوی کوچک را سر جایش ندید. به دنبال کنترل گشت، که تکه‌های باقیمانده‌اش را خرد و پخش‌شده روی فرش دید. آهی کشید، از جایش بلند شد، و به سمت تلویزیون راه افتاد. وقتی سوزشی روی بازویش حس کرد، تازه یادش آمد که سرنگ هنوز داخل رگش مانده. با یک حرکت سریع، آن را بیرون کشید و داخل سطل زباله پرت کرد. شستش را روی زخم نگه داشت تا خون‌ش بند بیاید. جلوی تلویزیون ایستاد و دکمه‌ی روی صفحه‌اش را فشار داد. صدای عجیبی از آن بیرون آمد، اما روشن شد. به دنبال رادیو گشت. تقریباً دو دور تمام اتاق را گشت اما آن را هیچ کجا ندید. دست به کمر، وسط اتاق ایستاد و به فکر فرو رفت.

_شاید هنک اومده و برش داشته._

شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و می‌خواست دوباره به سمت مبل برود که چشمش به بدنه‌ی عظیم سفینه افتاد که به صورت محو و تاری از پشت پلاستیک‌ها مشخص بود. دوباره به یاد اتفاقات دیشب افتاد. قلبش فشرده شد. حتی هنوز لباس‌هایی که دیوید به او داده بود تن‌ش بودند.

با این وضع نمی‌توانست در این اتاق بماند. باید از این‌جا می‌رفت. باید اتاقش را عوض می‌کرد.

به سمت کمدش رفت. خوشبختانه لباس‌هایش سالم مانده بودند. لباس‌هایی که تنش بود را عوض کرد، و بعد ساکی را برداشت و تا می‌توانست آن را از لباس پر کرد. می‌خواست لباس‌های دیوید را داخل سطل زباله بیندازد، اما نتوانست. آهی کشید، آن‌ها را تا کرد، و داخل ساک کنار بقیه‌ی لباس‌ها گذاشت تا بعداً به دیوید برگرداند.

تلویزیون را خاموش کرد، آخرین نگاه را به اتاق — و سفینه‌ی بیرون پنجره — انداخت، و از اتاق بیرون زد. باید سر راهش سری به سرداب هم می‌زد تا چند شیشه مشروب بردارد.

♟♟♟♟♟

یکی از دورترین اتاق‌های ممکن نسبت به سفینه را انتخاب کرد. وارد اتاق شد، ساک را روی زمین گذاشت و اولین کاری که بعد از آن کرد، روشن کردن تلویزیون و سپس باز کردن در یکی از شیشه‌های مشروب بود.

گرد و خاک گوشه‌گوشه‌ی اتاق را پر کرده بود. از وقتی که به جز خودش و هنک کسی در این عمارت رفت‌وآمد نمی‌کرد، دیگر زحمت تمیز کردن اتاق‌های بی‌استفاده‌ی آن‌جا را به خودشان ندادند.

گردگیری مختصری کرد؛ در حدی که بتواند نفس بکشد. و بعد روی تخت نشست و به مقابلش زل زد.

_حالا چی؟_

حس عجیب و مزخرفی داشت. این که می‌دانست اریک-- کسی شبیه اریک، در کم‌تر از یک کیلومتری‌اش وجود دارد و او این‌جا در یک اتاق خودش را حبس کرده به نظرش احمقانه و مضحک می‌آمد. قلبش به او نهیب می‌زد که بلند شود و برود و تا فرصت دارد از بودن در کنار این موجود لذت ببرد. کنارش بنشیند، نگاهش کند، با او حرف بزند، به صدایش گوش بدهد، لمسش کند، او را بخنداند و بعد به چین‌های گوشه‌ی چشمانش و ردیف دندان‌هایش خیره شود، سری بعد او را عصبانی کند و بعد به چین بین ابروهایش زل بزند. تمام این‌ها را تا می‌تواند با تمام وجودش حس کند و در حافظه‌اش ثبت و ضبط کند، چون در گذشته، وقتی فرصتش را داشت، به فکرش نرسیده بود که این کار را بکند. از کجا باید می‌دانست که چنین کاری لازم می‌شود؟!

_ولی اون اریک نیست.._

_به درک که اریک نیست! چه اهمیتی داره؟ شبیه‌ش که هست!_

سرش را به شدت تکان‌تکان داد — که باعث شد سردردش که تازه کمی آرام گرفته بود، دوباره شدت بگیرد. نفسی بیرون داد، چشم‌هایش را بست، و انگشت‌هایش را دو طرف سرش گذاشت.

قرار بود چند هفته‌ی عذاب‌آوری باشد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> آهنگ چریکی:
> 
> Halsey - Without Me


	11. Chapter 11

چارلز یک هفته‌ی تمام را فقط در بخش شرقی عمارت گذراند. برایش عذاب محض بود. به این سمت از ساختمان عادت نداشت. مجبور بود هر روز چشمش به طلوع خورشید بخورد، چیزی که بیشتر بخاطر فرار از آن، یک اتاق غربی را انتخاب کرده بود. تماشای غروب برایش کم‌تر از طلوع آزاردهنده بود. و به علاوه، بخاطر درخت‌هایی که در سمت غربی عمارت کاشته بودند، دید کم‌تری به بیرون وجود داشت.

در عوض، کم‌تر متوجه‌ی حضور سفینه و دیوید می‌شد، و اگر هنک نبود که مدام از تکنولوژی _خونه‌خراب‌کنِ_ سفینه و دانش و اطلاعات دیوید وراجی کند، چارلز شاید می‌توانست حتی آن‌ها را فراموش هم بکند.

تقریباً هر بار خوابیدنش به لرزش و خیسی لباس‌هایش منتهی می‌شد — یا کابوس می‌دید یا رؤیای خیس.. یا هردو با هم — برای همین سعی می‌کرد تا می‌تواند خودش را بیدار نگه دارد. کار سختی بود، مخصوصاً با عادت مشروب خوردنش. الکل بدن و ذهنش را سنگین می‌کرد و دیگر نخوابیدن برایش به امر غیرممکنی تبدیل می‌شد. یکی از راه‌کارهایی که پیش گرفته بود، راه رفتن بود. بعد از هر جرعه‌ای که می‌نوشید، راه می‌رفت. یک قدم می‌رفت، یک قورت می‌نوشید، یک قدم، یک قورت. سر تا ته بخش شرقی را می‌رفت و می‌آمد. روزی دست‌کم صد بار آن راهرو را طی می‌کرد. غیر از چند باری که برای چند دقیقه به دیوار تکیه داد و همان‌جا خوابش برد، بقیه‌ی مواقع توانسته بود به خوبی خودش را بیدار نگه دارد.

و تمام این راه رفتن‌ها، الکل خوردن‌ها، بی‌خوابی کشیدن‌ها، بی‌اشتهایی‌اش، و افکاری که دست از سرش برنمی‌داشتند، باعث شده بود که در پایان آن هفته، پنج کیلو لاغر شود.

یکی از شب‌هایی که باز هم در حال راه‌پیمایی بود، در تاریکیِ راهروهای عمارت، خودش را جلوی در یکی از اتاق‌ها پیدا کرد. با تعجب، کمی به آن زل زد، و وقتی آن را شناخت، نفسش گرفت.

شیشه‌ی مشروب را روی زمین، کنار در گذاشت. دستش را لرزان روی دستگیره‌ی در قرار داد، اما آن را باز نکرد. چند نفس عمیق کشید و بیرون داد. سرش را پایین انداخت و به پاهایش داخل دمپایی خیره شد. انگشت‌هایش را از زیر جوراب تکان داد.

_آخرین باری که یه چیزی پوشیدم که بشه اسمش رو گذاشت کفش، کِی بود..؟_

چشم‌هایش را بست، نفسش را حبس کرد، و دستگیره را چرخاند.

اولین چیزی که توجه‌ش را جلب کرد، بوی اتاق بود. هنوز هم بعد از این همه مدت که گذشته بود، عطر اتاق تغییری نکرده بود. با این که الآن، مثل بیشتر اتاق‌های عمارت، تبدیل به انباری شده بود و یک لایه‌ی ضخیم از گرد و خاک روی همه چیز را پوشانده بود، هنوز هم می‌شد بوی صاحب قبلی اتاق را استشمام کرد.

اتاق اریک، وقتی که هنوز در این عمارت ساکن بود.

چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید تا این‌که شش‌هایش دیگر جایی برای هوای بیشتر نداشتند. اشک چشم‌هایش را پر کرد.

یک دور سر جایش چرخید. اتاق پرده نداشت و نور ماه به داخل می‌تابید. چارلز چشم‌هایش را مالید و به سمت پنجره رفت و آن را باز کرد. چشمش به سفینه افتاد، و با این که در طبقه‌ی دوم عمارت بود، ارتفاع سفینه هنوز هم به آن بالا می‌رسید. به جز چراغ‌های ریز روشن روی بدنه‌ی سفینه، تنها نوری که از آن می‌آمد، از یکی از پنجره‌هایش بود.

می‌خواست از جلوی پنجره کنار برود که صدای موسیقی ضعیفی به گوشش رسید. سرش را بیرون برد و با دقت بیشتری گوش داد.

صدای فلوت بود.

چارلز به چراغ روشن سفینه خیره ماند. از آن‌جا می‌آمد..؟

عقب رفت و پنجره را آهسته بست. یک بار دیگر بو کشید، اما بینی‌اش دیگر عطر اتاق را تشخیص نمی‌داد. شاید هم بخاطر گرد و خاکی بود که از قدم زدنش به هوا برخاسته بود.

عرض اتاق را طی کرد و بدون این که نگاه دیگری بیاندازد، در را بست.

از پله‌ها پایین رفت و بی‌سروصدا از عمارت بیرون رفت. سوز شدیدی که به محض خارج شدنش درون لباس‌هایش وزید، باعث شد به خودش بلرزد و ژاکتش را بیشتر دور خودش بپیچاند. آهسته شروع به قدم برداشتن به سمت سفینه و پنجره‌ی روشنش کرد. هر از گاهی بادی شروع به وزیدن می‌کرد و بین علف‌های محوطه که بلندی‌شان تقریباً به زانوی چارلز می‌رسید، صدای خش‌خش خفیفی به پا می‌کرد.

چارلز به پنجره رسید و زیر آن ایستاد. فاصله‌اش تا پنجره خیلی زیاد بود؛ شاید ده متر. اما صدای فلوت به وضوح به گوش می‌رسید. چارلز در سکوت به موسیقی فلوت گوش داد. آهنگ عجیبی بود؛ گاهی برای چند ثانیه ریتم آرامی داشت و وقتی به ملایم‌ترین نت خودش می‌رسید، ناگهان شدت سریع و خشنی می‌گرفت و باعث می‌شد شنونده از جا بپرد، و بعد از چند ثانیه دوباره با نوای آرام و رؤیاواری، شنونده را به خلسه فرو می‌برد. نت‌ها هیچ قاعده و ترتیب خاصی نداشتند و انگار فی‌البداهه نواخته می‌شدند.

یک دقیقه گذشته بود که ناگهان نواختن فلوت متوقف شد. چارلز تا جایی که می‌توانست، خودش را به بدنه‌ی سفینه نزدیک‌تر کرد و ساکت ماند. بعد از چند ثانیه، صدای واضح و رسای دیوید شنیده شد:

\- چارلز.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را بست و دندان‌هایش را به هم فشرد.

\- چرا نمیای تو؟

صدایش کمی دور شد، انگار که از پنجره فاصله گرفت، و بعد از چند ثانیه ادامه داد:

\- چراغ‌های راهروهایی که باید بیای رو برات روشن گذاشتم.

چارلز در سکوت و بدون حرکت سر جایش ماند. دیگر صدایی به جز خش‌خش چمن‌ها به گوش نمی‌رسید. دست‌هایش را مشت کرد. بدنش می‌لرزید اما این بار از سرما نبود.

راه افتاد و بر خلاف میلش — میل عقلی‌اش — سفینه را دور زد تا به در اصلی‌اش برسد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> مناسب ترین و نزدیک ترین آهنگ به ریتم فلوت که یافتم 😅:
> 
> Hypnogaja - Lullaby


	12. Chapter 12

چارلز راهروها را یکی‌یکی پشت سر گذاشت تا بالآخره به اتاقی رسید که راهروهای بعد از آن تاریک بودند. در اتاق نیمه‌باز بود. جلو رفت و آهسته در را باز کرد.

دیوید آن‌جا روی لبه‌ی پنجره نشسته بود و به بیرون نگاه می‌کرد، و با وارد شدن چارلز، سرش را چرخاند و به او لبخند زد. چارلز به اطراف اتاق نگاهی انداخت. به نظر می‌رسید اتاق خود دیوید باشد. حالت ساده و دست‌نخورده و پیش‌فرضِ اتاق‌های دیگر را نداشت. با وسایل ریز و درشت شخصی پر شده بود؛ چیزهایی مثل لباس راحتی، فیلم، مجله، کتاب‌هایی از ژانرهای مختلف، و عکس یک زن روی میز. و البته یک فلوت در دست دیوید. چارلز برای یک لحظه فراموش کرد که او یک ربات بود.

\- سلام، چارلز.

چارلز زیر لب سلامی گفت. آب دهانش را قورت داد و سعی کرد نفس کشیدنش را به طور طبیعی از سر بگیرد. نمی‌توانست نگاهش را از دیوید بگیرد. بعد از یک هفته تشنگی، ذهنش دوباره داشت جزئیات این صورت آشنا را در حافظه‌اش پردازش می‌کرد.

دیوید اشاره‌ای به فلوت کرد.

\- پس صداش بهت رسید.

چارلز سر تکان داد.

\- موسیقی عجیبی داشت.

\- گوش‌خراش بود؟

\- نه، برعکس.

کمی سکوت کرد.صدایش را صاف کرد و به زحمت پرسید:

\- تعمیرات سفینه چطور پیش می‌ره؟

\- سریع‌تر از اونی که فکرش رو می‌کردم. هنک واقعاً کمک بزرگیه. فکر کنم سفینه تا یه هفته‌ی دیگه آماده‌ست.

چارلز با قدم‌های آهسته جلو رفت و به عکس روی میز خیره شد. باورش نمی‌شد اما کمی احساس حسادت می‌کرد. نگاهش را به دیوید برگرداند. دیوید توضیح داد:

\- اون یکی از فضانوردهای سفینه‌ی قبلی‌مون بود.

\- الآن کجاست؟

دیوید با لحنی که به طرز عجیبی — برای یک ربات — غم‌انگیز به نظر می‌رسید، کوتاه و خلاصه جواب داد:

\- مُرده.

چارلز از این که با شنیدن این جمله خیالش کمی راحت شده بود، احساس گناه کرد. زیر لب گفت:

\- متأسفم.

کمی به عکس خیره شد و پرسید:

\- آهنگ رو برای اون می‌زدی؟

\- نه، چارلز. آهنگ برای تو بود.

چارلز با تعجب سرش را بالا آورد.

\- من؟

\- درسته.

\- چرا من؟

\- ریتم ناموزونی که به شدت بالا و پایین داره و پیش‌بینی کردنش هم سخت و تقریباً غیرممکنه. ولی در عین حال گوش‌نوازه و کسی از شنیدنش دل‌زده نمی‌شه. مثل تو.

چارلز با دهان باز به دیوید خیره مانده بود. ذهنش خالی شده و چیزی نداشت که بگوید.

\- ولی می‌بینی که می‌شه با سازت رقصید. هر چقدر هم ناموزون باشی، می‌شه پا به پا باهات جلو اومد. می‌شه با ناهماهنگی‌هات هماهنگ شد. هر چقدر هم که سخت باشه.

چارلز به دیوید خیره ماند. بغضی در گلویش در حال شکل گرفتن بود. دیوید نگاهش را به عکس زن داد.

\- شاو هم همین‌طوری بود. گاهی مثل یه تکه سنگ بی‌انگیزه و ناامید می‌شد اما فقط باید زمان می‌گذشت تا دوباره سر پا بشه. سازِ وجودش حتی برای یک لحظه هم از زدن نایستاد. تا آخرین لحظه‌ی عمرش هم از باورش دست نکشید.

\- الآن چی به سر باورش اومده؟

دیوید نگاهش را به چارلز داد.

\- من دارم دنبالش می‌کنم.

چارلز زیر لب گفت:

\- ولی تو این‌جا گیر افتادی.

دیوید شانه بالا انداخت و به فلوت نگاه کرد.

\- درسته. شاید فقط باید زمان بگذره.

چارلز برای چند ثانیه چیزی نگفت. داشت جرئتش را جمع می‌کرد. بالآخره گفت:

\- می‌تونم برای آخرین بار یه چیزی ازت بخوام؟

\- هر چیزی، چارلز.

\- امشب رو کنار من بخوابی.

دیوید بدون مکث جواب داد:

\- حتماً.

نیم‌خیز شد و در همان حال گفت:

\- می‌رم یه شیشه مشـ -

\- نه، نه. فقط می‌خوابم کنارم بخوابی. همین.

دیوید سر جایش نشست. کمی چارلز را نگاه کرد، و سپس سر تکان داد.

♟♟♟♟♟

قرار شد که دیوید به عمارت بیاید. از نیمه‌شب گذشته و خوشبختانه هنک خواب بود.

وقتی وارد اتاق شدند و چارلز آهسته در را بست، دیوید می‌خواست لباس‌هایش را در بیاورد، اما چارلز جلویش را گرفت و گفت:

\- لازم نیست.

وقتی هر دویشان به زحمت روی تخت یک‌نفره‌ی چارلز دراز کشیدند و بالآخره در موقعیتی راحت قرار گرفتند، چارلز تازه متوجه شد که چه درخواست احمقانه‌ای از دیوید داشته. اما دیگر دیر بود. دیگر الآن نمی‌توانست، و نمی‌خواست به او بگوید که به سفینه برگردد. همان‌طور که سرش را روی سینه‌ی سفت و سخت دیوید، که حالا دمای متعادلی داشت، گذاشته بود، سعی کرد آرام بگیرد. بعد از چند دقیقه که سکوت، اتاق را در بر گرفت، می‌توانست صدای یکنواخت و مکانیکیِ اجزای داخلی بدن دیوید را بشنود.

چه وضع غم‌انگیزی.

چه به سرش آمده بود؟ داشت اندوه و دلتنگی‌اش را با یک ربات، مشتی سیم و آهن از بین می‌برد؟

حتی نای گریه کردن هم نداشت.

آخرین چیزی که به یاد داشت، دست سنگین دیوید بود که روی شانه‌هایش گذاشته شد، و لحظه‌ای بعد خوابش برد.

♟♟♟♟♟

چشم‌هایش را که باز کرد، دقیقاً یادش بود که کجاست. و دقیقاً می‌دانست که باید چه کار بکند. در همان وضعیتی که بود، زیر لب گفت:

\- دیوید؟

جواب دیوید بدون مکث آمد:

\- بله، چارلز؟

\- بریم اریک رو پیدا کنیم.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak Danielson - Bleed Out


	13. Chapter 13

اولین کاری که باید می‌کرد، این بود که صبر کند. برای پیدا کردن اریک، استفاده از سِریبرو نیاز بود و برای استفاده از سِریبرو، اثر سرم هنک باید از بین می‌رفت.

وقتی که چارلز پیش هنک رفت تا موضوع را به او بگوید و هنک سری به سِریبرو بزند و آن را آماده‌ی استفاده کند، موضوعی پیش کشیده شد که به ذهن چارلز هم خطور کرده بود:

\- ولی اریک که اون کلاه مسخره سرشه.

\- می‌دونم. ولی همیشه که نمی‌تونه اون رو روی سرش نگه داره. هر از چند گاهی، حتی برای یک ثانیه هم که شده درش میاره. به هر حال حموم می‌کنه و-

\- من که شک دارم اون آهن‌ربا حتی حموم هم بکنه.

چارلز نگاه سرزنش‌گری به هنک انداخت. هنک آهی کشید و گفت:

\- ولی این یعنی که باید تقریباً تمام روز رو حواسمون بهش باشه.

چارلز در حالی که به فکر فرو رفته بود جواب داد:

\- دقیقاً. یا اینه، یا این که بشینیم و منتظر شنیدن خبرِ یه خراب‌کاری ازش بمونیم.

♟♟♟♟♟

تقریباً ظهرِ دو روز بعد، وقتی که چارلز دیگر نتوانست از جایش بلند شود، متوجه شد که برای پیدا کردن دوباره‌ی دوست قدیمی‌اش آماده است، حداقل از نظر فیزیکی.

در ابتدا وحشت کرده بود. به بی‌حس بودن پاهایش، به این‌که دوباره روی ویلچر بنشیند، و به تجربه‌ی دوباره‌ی قدرتش عادت نداشت. انگار باز هم به دوران کودکی‌اش برگشته بود؛ به زمانی که از شنیدن صداهای دور و برش فکر می‌کرد دیوانه شده است.

وقتی هنک، همراه با ویلچری جدید، به اتاقش آمد و گفت که سِریبرو هم آماده‌ی استفاده است، چارلز برای آرام کردن خودش، نصف یک بطری مشروب را خالی کرده بود.

وقتی ذهنش هم تقریباً آماده شد، با استفاده از اهرم مقابلش، چرخ‌های ویلچر را به سمت اتاق حرکت داد. هنک هم با قدم‌های آهسته پشت سرش می‌آمد. روبه‌روی در دایره‌ای توقف کرد و منتظر ماند تا دستگاه، او را شناسایی کند.

\- خوش اومدید، پروفسور.

از شنیدن دوباره‌ی این لقب، صورتش در هم رفت، اما نگذاشت دوباره از کنترل خارج بشود. نفسی عمیق کشید و وارد اتاق کروی‌شکل شد.

وقتی به سکوی تنظیمات رسیدند، هنک کمی با آن ور رفت و رو به چارلز کرد.

\- تنظیمش کردم که فقط روی جهش‌یافته‌ها باشه. چیز دیگه‌ای لازم نداره. اگه بخوای می‌تونم بمونـ -

\- نه، هنک. ممنونم. می‌تونی بری.

\- مطمئنی؟

\- مطمئنم.

هنک کمی مکث کرد، و بعد سری تکان داد و رفت. چارلز صبر کرد، و وقتی صدای بسته شدن در را شنید، نفس حبس‌شده‌اش را بیرون داد. به کلاهِ آویزان‌مانده روی دستگاه خیره ماند. دست دراز کرد و آن را لمس کرد. سطح سردش که زیر پوستش قرار گرفت، انگار جریانی از الکتریسیته وارد بدنش شد. دیگر فکر نکرد، آن را برداشت و بدون مکث، روی سرش گذاشت. می‌توانست چراغ‌هایش را که روشن می‌شدند را تصور کند.

و یک ثانیه بعد، در اقیانوسی از جهش‌یافته‌ها غرق بود. برای چند لحظه‌ی اول، نفسش بند آمده بود، انگار که واقعاً وسط اقیانوسی افتاده باشد و شنا هم بلد نباشد. داشت غرق می‌شد و کاری هم از دستش بر نمی‌آمد.

اما او شنا بلد بود. او شناگرِ ذاتی این اقیانوس بود. فقط باید کمی زمان می‌گذشت تا دوباره یادش بیاید که چطور دست و پاهایش را حرکت بدهد تا بتواند در این اقیانوس حرکت کند. نفس عمیقی کشید و دوباره به خودش مسلط شد. حالا که آرام‌تر شده بود، می‌دید که یک‌جورهایی دلش برای این‌جا تنگ شده است.

خبری از اریک نبود. چارلز تعجب نکرد. ناامید هم نشد. تازه اول کار بود.


	14. Chapter 14

خیلی سخت بود تا جلوی خودش را بگیرد و فقط به دنبال اریک بگردد. افراد بسیاری بودند که قلب چارلز برای شنیدن کوچک‌ترین خبری از آن‌ها پرپر می‌زد. اما نمی‌توانست خودش را راضی به این کار بکند. نمی‌توانست از سِریبرو برای منافع شخصی‌اش استفاده کند.

بعد از دو روز جست‌وجوی مداوم و غذا خوردن‌های هول‌هولکی و چرت زدن‌های چند دقیقه‌ای، بالآخره نشانه‌ای از اریک پیدا شد. چارلز که با یک دست داشت با غذایش ور می‌رفت و با دست دیگر لیوان آب‌میوه‌ای را بالا گرفته بود و می‌نوشید، با حس وجود اریک در داخل ذهنش، نفسش را حبس کرد و قورتِ آب‌میوه به دهانش پرید. با صدای بلندی شروع به سرفه کرد. خیلی وقت بود که تا این حد احساس دستپاچگی نکرده بود، مخصوصاً به خاطر این که انتظارش را نداشت به این سرعت اریک را پیدا کند. ولی وقت را هدر نداد، خودش را جمع و جور کرد، و ذهنش را روی او متمرکز کرد. در عین حال که از پیدا کردنش خوشحال بود، اما بخشی از وجودش هم همچنان امیدوار بود که ناپیدا بماند.

مکان اریک را پیدا کرد، اما او هم حتماً متوجه‌ی حضور چارلز در داخل ذهنش شده بود. ممکن بود تا موقعی که به او برسند، به جای دیگری برود. باید متقاعدش می‌کرد که تهدیدی برایش وجود ندارد.

با وجود نگرانی‌اش، اریک هنوز هم همان‌جا بود. حتی وارد شدن به ذهنش برای چارلز کمی راحت‌تر شده بود، انگار که خودش هم مشتاق صحبت و دیدار دوباره با چارلز باشد. چارلز جرئتش را جمع کرد، نفس عمیقی کشید، چشم‌هایش را بست، و شروع کرد:

\- سلام، دوست قدیمی.

برای یک دقیقه‌ی کامل، هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاد. چارلز می‌خواست دوباره امتحان کند و چیز دیگری بگوید، که صدای آشنای اریک در ذهنش پیچید:

\- سلام، چارلز.

لبخندی ناخودآگاه روی لب‌های چارلز نشست. نمی‌توانست از لحن اریک چیزی متوجه بشود؛ این که عصبانی بود، خوشحال بود، یا این که برایش فرقی نداشت؟ اما به هر حال، همین که جواب چارلز را داده، خودش نشانه‌ی خوبی بود.

\- اریک، به کمکت نیاز داریم.

♟♟♟♟♟

متقاعد کردن اریک چندان کار سختی نبود. چارلز با خودش فکر کرد: انگار جایشان عوض شده بود. چارلز، که همیشه برای کمک به دیگران آماده بود، به سختی حاضر به کمک به دیوید شده بود، اما اریک فقط کمی مخالفت کرد — که احتمالاً برای خالی نبودن عریضه و طبیعی جلوه دادن فاصله‌ی بینشان بود — و سپس پذیرفت تا با چارلز ملاقاتی داشته باشد، حتی با این که چارلز به او نگفته بود که با او چه کار دارد. حالا چه به خاطر این بود که فقط می‌خواست چارلز را ببیند، یا این که واقعاً قصد کمک داشت.

چارلز قبل از این که با هنک به دنبال اریک بروند، سری به دیوید زد. او مشغول کار کردن روی یکی از مرکزهای تنظیمات بود که زیر سفینه قرار داشت، پس از سفینه بیرون آمده بود تا از آن‌جا به کارش ادامه بدهد.

چارلز همان‌طور که ویلچر را به سمت زیر سفینه حرکت می‌داد و نزدیک‌تر می‌شد، دیوید را دید که روی چهارپایه‌ای ایستاده بود و با آستین‌های بالازده، داخل شکم سفینه فرو رفته و سخت مشغول بود. آهسته نزدیک‌تر شد، و به آرامی شروع به انجام کاری کرد که در اصل به خاطر آن پیش دیوید آمده بود. دو انگشتش را با کنجکاوی بالا برد و روی شقیقه‌اش فشار داد. تمرکز کرد.

در ابتدا هیچ خبری نبود. در واقع بود، اما چیزی که چارلز عادت داشت در ذهن انسان‌ها ببیند نبود، به خاطر همین در ابتدا متوجه‌اش نشد. فضایی که به عنوان ذهن دیوید داشت در آن گردش می‌کرد، او را به یاد سِریبرو و زمانی می‌انداخت که با آن به گردش در اقیانوس موجودیت‌ها می‌رفت. کهکشانی از اطلاعات دسته‌بندی‌شده و بسیار زیاد، که در هاله‌ای از علاقه و اشتیاق خالص، پیچیده شده بود.

چیز دیگری هم بود.. حسی سرسخت و متعصبانه که عرق سردی را روی بدن چارلز می‌نشاند. انرژی‌ای قوی و متمرکز و غیر قابل رسوخ که تمام ذهن دیوید را تحت‌الشعاع قرار داده و به طریقی تبدیل به مرکز تصمیماتش شده بود. چارلز نمی‌توانست از آن سر در بیاورد، اما او را به یاد اریک و ذهنیتش می‌انداخت، طوری که همان‌قدر مصمم با انسان‌ها مقابله می‌کرد.

چارلز شگفت‌زده و مبهوت دستش را به آرامی پایین آورد.

دیوید، انگار که متوجه چارلز شده باشد، برگشت و نگاهی طولانی به او انداخت. سپس دوباره سرش را داخل سفینه فرو برد.

\- داری می‌ری.

چارلز جلوتر آمد و ویلچر را کنار دیوید نگه داشت و به بالا نگاه کرد.

\- آره.

\- امیدوارم با اریکت برگردی.

چارلز چشم‌هایش را چرخاند.

\- ممنون می‌شم یه مدت حواست به عمارت باشه. البته چندان نگرانی هم نداره. کسی چشمش به این‌جا نیست.

\- براتون گرم و نرم نگهش می‌دارم تا برگردید.

چارلز کمی فکر کرد و بعد گفت:

\- دیوید.

دیوید دست از کارش کشید و پایین را نگاه کرد.

\- وقتی اریک.. _اگه_ اریک اومد، حواست باشه پا روی دمش نذاری. خودت که از قدرتش خبر داری. تو بازیچه‌ی خوبی براش می‌شی.

\- همه‌ی سعی‌م رو می‌کنم. ولی نگران نباش، چارلز. من دوباره سر پا می‌شم.

\- نه اگه کاملاً از هم بپاشونتت.

دیوید لبخندی زد و برگشت و دوباره مشغول ور رفتن با سفینه شد.

\- اریکت هم به نظر میاد که تب تندی داشته باشه.

چارلز جوابی نداد. می‌خواست برود که چیزی به ذهنش رسید و دوباره گفت:

\- و دیوید، ممنون می‌شم اگه- اگه..

دیوید برگشت و به چارلز خیره ماند. چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید و سریع و با یک نفس گفت:

\- اگه اشاره‌ای به اتفاق‌هایی که بینمون گذشت و حسی که من به اریک دارم، نکنی.

دیوید با کنجکاوی خالصانه‌ای پرسید:

\- چرا؟

چارلز با کلافگی گفت:

\- خب- چون اریک خبری از این چیزا نداره.

\- و نمی‌خوای که بدونه؟

چارلز سریع جواب داد:

\- نه.

کمی مکث کرد و ادامه داد:

\- اگر هم بخوام بدونه، نمی‌خوام تو دخالتی بکنی. این مربوط به خودمه.

دیوید سر تکان داد و گفت:

\- باشه، چارلز.

چارلز با این که باورش نشده بود و همچنان شک داشت، زیر لب گفت:

\- ممنون..

ویلچر را چرخاند و آهسته از دیوید دور شد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak Danielson - Power


	15. Chapter 15

هنک پیشنهاد داد که با هواپیمای جتی که برای مواقع اضطراری آماده نگه داشته بود بروند، اما چارلز نمی‌خواست توجه کسی جلب بشود و تعقیب‌شان بکنند. جنگ ویتنام موقعیت حساسی را به وجود آورده بود.

در نهایت، با هواپیما و سپس با ماشین اجاره‌ای، به سمت شهر دالاس در تگزاس، جایی که اریک در آن‌جا بود رفتند. سفر تقریباً طولانی‌ای بود و وقتی که بالآخره جلوی ساختمانِ غرق در نورِ هتل توقف کردند، هوا تاریک شده بود. هنک نگاهی معنی‌دار به چارلز انداخت و گفت:

\- اگه اریک جایی غیر از همچین هتل پرزرق‌وبرقی اتاق می‌گرفت، باید تعجب می‌کردیم.

چارلز نتوانست چیزی برای مخالفت با حرفش بگوید، و فقط به شانه بالا انداختنی بسنده کرد.

بعد از این که غذای مختصری در رستوران هتل خوردند، هنک رفت تا اتاق‌شان را تحویل بگیرد و چارلز در لابی تنها ماند. به اطراف نگاهی انداخت. ترکیب رنگ طلایی و سرخ آن‌جا، به دلیلی او را به یاد اریک می‌انداخت. تقریباً از نیمه‌ی شب گذشته بود. مسافران ساکن در هتل، شام‌شان را می‌خوردند و کم‌کم خمیازه‌کشان پشت آسانسور صف می‌بستند تا به روزشان خاتمه دهند. چند نفر تک و توک روی مبل‌های شرابی‌رنگ هتل نشسته بودند و مشغول حرف زدن با یکدیگر یا مطالعه بودند. گه‌گاهی هم چندین مسافر با چمدان‌هایی در دست و خستگی‌ای روی صورتشان، از در دولنگه داخل می‌آمدند و بی‌صبرانه به سمت پیشخوان هتل می‌رفتند تا اتاقی برای استراحت کرایه کنند.

چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید. دو انگشتش را به طور نامحسوس بالا برد، روی شقیقه‌اش قرار داد، و شروع به جست‌وجو کرد. از همان سالن لابی شروع کرد و طبقه به طبقه بالا رفت. بالآخره در طبقه‌ی پنجم بود که دست نگه داشت. اریک آن‌جا نبود، اما چارلز می‌توانست اثر به‌جامانده از او را در یک اتاق و وسایل داخل آن حس کند.

صدای هنک از پشت سرش، او را از اتاق بیرون کشید و به لابی برگرداند:

\- پیداش کردی؟

چارلز ویلچر را چرخاند تا رودرروی هنک قرار بگیرد.

\- فعلاً نیست. ولی اتاقش رو پیدا کردم.

هنک سر تکان داد.

\- باشه. پس بیا فعلاً بریم بالا.

چارلز به دنبال هنک که ساک هر دویشان را حمل می‌کرد راه افتاده بود که متوقف شد.

\- هنک.

هنک ایستاد و برگشت.

\- تو برو بالا. من یکم نیاز دارم که تنها باشم.

خودش هم نمی‌دانست چرا.

هنک کمی نگاهش کرد، و بعد سر تکان داد. کلید اتاق چارلز را به دستش داد.

\- زیاد به خودت سخت نگیر.

و بعد برگشت و به سمت آسانسور رفت.

چارلز ویلچرش را چرخاند و به دور و بر نگاه کرد. چشمش به درهای پشتی هتل افتاد. از آن بیرون رفت و وارد فضای سبز آن‌جا شد. چندان بزرگ نبود، اما برای کمی خالی کردن ذهن، خیلی هم بد نبود. سرش را به سمت آسمان بالا برد. صاف بود، اما چارلز می‌توانست ابرهای کبودی را که در حال نزدیک شدن بودند ببیند. هوا سرد بود و سوز داشت، اما چارلز به این سرما نیاز داشت. لازم بود هشیار شود و حواسش را جمع کند.

بعد از چند دقیقه، بدون این که خودش متوجه باشد شروع به لرزیدن کرده بود، که احساس کرد سایه‌ای بالای سرش آمد، و لحظه‌ای بعد، پتویی روی پاهایش بود. چارلز یک ثانیه با تعجب به پارچه‌ی ضخیم خیره ماند، و سپس سرش را چرخاند.

با دیدن کسی که پشت سرش ایستاده بود و به او خیره شده بود، چشم‌هایش گشاد شدند و نفسش بند آمد.

\- اریک!

اریک پوزخندی زد و با نگاهی ملامت‌گر سرش را به طرفین تکان داد.

\- چـ ..

کمی فکر کرد. نگاهی به لباس‌های اریک انداخت، و ناگهان یادش آمد که او یکی از کسانی بوده که روی مبل‌های لابی نشسته بود. چطور متوجه‌ی حضورش نشده بود؟!

\- کلاهت کوش؟!

\- می‌خواستم ببینم متوجه‌م می‌شی یا نه. فکر کنم دیگه بدون اون کلاه هم از پست بر میام. دیگه به قدرتمندیِ قبل نیستی، چارلز! ناامیدم کردی..

چارلز با ناباوری، ناخودآگاه انگشتش را روی شقیقه‌اش گذاشت. اریک با خونسردی نگاهش می‌کرد و منتظر بود. بعد از چند ثانیه، چارلز دستش را پایین آورد و لبخندی زد.

\- تویی که قوی‌تر شدی، اریک.

اریک تعظیم کوتاهی کرد که باعث شد چارلز به خنده بیفتد. در همان لحظه، احساس کرد سدی درون ذهن اریک برداشته شد، انگار که اریک مانع ذهنی‌اش را از بین برده باشد. اما چارلز به خودش اجازه نداد و نتوانست خودش را راضی کند تا گشت و گذاری داخل آن ذهن بزند. ولی از حضور در همان لایه‌ی سطحی ذهنش هم می‌توانست حس کند که اوضاعش تقریباً روبه‌راه است و چیزی برای نگرانی وجود ندارد.

چهره‌ی اریک کم‌کم جدی شد و باعث شد لبخند چارلز هم محو شود. فرصتی پیدا کرد تا نگاه دقیق‌تری به اریک بیندازد. از آخرین باری که او را دیده بود، چین و چروک‌های بیشتری صورتش را پوشانده بود، و غم عجیب و غیرقابل‌توضیحی هم درون چشم‌هایش دیده می‌شد.

انگار که اریک چیزی را حس کرده باشد، جلوتر آمد و یک دستش را روی شانه‌ی چارلز گذاشت. چارلز که حالا مجبور نبود به اریک نگاه کند، چند بار پشت سر هم پلک زد تا اشکی که در حال جوشیدن از چشمانش بود را پس بزند. تا قبل از این لحظه، واقعاً نفهمیده بود که چقدر دلش برای اریک — و خود اریک، نه رباتی با ظاهری شبیه به او — تنگ شده بود. به سختی جلوی خودش را گرفته بود تا درون افکار و خاطراتش شیرجه نزند.

\- از.. بقیه چه خبر؟

\- رِیوِن دیگه با من نیست.

\- چـ .. چی؟

\- همونی که گفتم. از من جدا شده.

چارلز احساس کرد بادش خالی می‌شود.

\- و نمی‌دونی که--

\- نه، نمی‌دونم کجاست. به من هیچی نگفت. چرا اونو هم مثل من پیدا نمی‌کنی؟

\- چون بهش قول دادم توی کله‌ش سرک نکشم.

کمی سکوت کردند.

\- بقیه‌ی بچه‌ها چی؟ اِنجل؟ بانشی؟

\- اونا با منن. این‌جا نیستن، ولی حالشون خوبه.

کمی مکث کرد.

\- و فکر نکنم دیگه بقیه‌ی گروه برات مهم باشه که بخوای خبری ازشون بشنوی.

چارلز با خودش کلنجار رفت که چیزی هم راجع به خود اریک بپرسد، اما واقعاً نمی‌دانست چطور کلمات را کنار هم جور کند. قبل از آن که فرصتی پیدا کند، اریک بحث را عوض کرد و پرسید:

\- فکر می‌کردم از من عصبانی‌تر از اینا باشی.

چارلز مستقیم به چشم‌های اریک نگاه کرد و آهسته گفت:

\- عصبانی بودم. یجورایی شانس آوردی. فکر کنم عصبانیتم رو از قبل سر یکی دیگه خالی کردم.

اریک با کنجکاوی یک ابرویش را بالا انداخت.

\- ماجراش طولانیه. بیا بریم داخل. دارم یخ می‌زنم.

چارلز دستش را به سمت صفحه‌ی کنترل ویلچر برد، اما قبل از آن که انگشتش چیزی را لمس کند، صندلی به راه افتاد. نگاهی به اریک انداخت که دستش را به طور نامحسوس، کمی بالا گرفته بود. از جلوی در کنار رفت و گفت:

\- اول شما.

سپس بدون این که منتظر جواب چارلز بماند، ویلچر را به حرکت در آورد. صدای خنده‌ی ریز چارلز از جلو شنیده می‌شد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodaline - Brother


	16. Chapter 16

داخل اتاق اریک بودند. چارلز هنک را صدا نکرد؛ به نظرش رسید به استراحت نیاز دارد. یا حداقل این بهانه‌ای بود که برای خودش آورده بود.

\- عجب. که اینطور.

چارلز با کنجکاوی پرسید:

\- باورت شد؟

اریک از جلوی پنجره کنار آمد و رو به چارلز قرار گرفت.

\- معلومه که شد. توی عصاقورت‌داده بلد نیستی از این داستانا سر هم کنی.

چارلز چپ‌چپ به او نگاه کرد.

\- خیلی ممنون.

اریک شانه‌ای بالا انداخت.

\- فکر می‌کنی بتونی سفینه رو بلند کنی؟

اریک به چارچوب پنجره تکیه داد.

\- حقیقتش، نمی‌دونم. باید بیام و امتحان کنم.

\- پس قبول می‌کنی؟ که کمک کنی؟

\- البته. حالا که تا این‌جا اومدی، نمی‌تونم روت رو زمین بندازم.

چارلز به دنبال چیزی برای گفتن گشت که اریک ادامه داد:

\- البته واقعاً کنجکاوم رباته رو ببینم. بازی کردن باهاش باید خیلی کیف بده.

چارلز کمی صدایش را بلند کرد تا توجه اریک را به خودش جلب کند:

\- اریک، خودت رو کنترل کن. شاید از نظر جسمی ازت کم بیاره، ولی زبون زیاد داره.

اریک شروع به مخالفت کرد که چارلز حرفش را قطع کرد:

\- و اون سلاح‌های دیگه‌ای هم برای خودش داره.

این حرف باعث شد کنجکاوی اریک تحریک شود و او را ساکت کند.

\- اون توی سفینه‌ش جنین موجودات فضایی داره. به من گفت به هیچ وجه قصد نداره این‌جا پرورش‌شون بده، ولی من خیلی باورم نشد. به هر حال، این قدرت رو داره که از اونا علیه ما استفاده کنه. بهش نمیاد که همچین کارایی بکنه، ولی بازم باید حواسمون باشه. شاید فقط ظاهرش نباشه که شبیه توئه.

و به اریک خیره شد. اریک طعنه‌ی درون حرف‌هایش را گرفت. رویش را برگرداند.

\- باشه.

چارلز کمی به پشت اریک خیره ماند. نفسی بیرون داد و گفت:

\- عجیبه که به هیچ‌کدومتون اعتماد ندارم که پای حرف‌هاتون بمونید.. ولی نه، شاید چندان هم عجیب نباشه. به هر حال کپیِ همدیگه‌اید دیگه..

اریک سرش را برگرداند و از روی شانه‌اش نگاهی به چارلز انداخت.

\- اون پای چه حرفی قراره بمونه؟

چارلز خودش را مجبور کرد که مستقیم به چشم‌های اریک خیره بماند.

\- خب، این که از این‌جا بره. و دردسر اضافی درست نکنه.

اریک کمی بیشتر به چارلز خیره ماند، و بعد سرش را تکان داد. کش و قوسی به خودش داد و خمیازه‌ای کشید.

\- خب؟ الآن چی؟

\- من برمی‌گردم اتاقم. فردا صبح احتمالاً راه بیفتیم که بریم. وسایلت رو تا اون موقع جمع کن. تو که برنامه‌ی دیگه‌ای نداری؟

اریک با کمی مکث، که کنجکاوی چارلز را برانگیخت، جواب داد:

\- نه.

\- اریک.. این روزا چیکارا می‌کنی؟

اریک نگاهش را از چارلز دزدید و خودش را مشغول مرتب کردن وسایلش — که همین الآنشان هم مرتب بودند — نشان داد. سربسته جواب داد:

\- می‌گذرونم.

\- اریک، این شهر الآن جای حساسیه.. توی موقعیت حساسی قرار داره.. فکری که توی کله‌ت نیست؟

اریک نگاهش را به چارلز داد و با لحن سردی گفت:

\- فکر نمی‌کنی حق زیادی توی دخالت تو کارای من نداری؟

\- چی داری می‌گی، اریک؟ تو دوست من و هم‌نوع منی. ما هم‌مسیریم. من نگرانتم. نمی‌خوام--

\- مسیر ما خیلی وقت پیش از هم جدا شد.

چارلز درمانده به اریک نگاه کرد. نمی‌توانست از نگاهش چیزی بفهمد.

\- اریک.. حداقل پای اِنجِل و بانشی رو وسط نکش.

\- اونا جبهه‌ی من رو انتخاب کردن. از الآن به بعد هم حق انتخاب دارن، که با من ادامه بدن، یا این که ندن.

چارلز به اریک خیره ماند. چیزی برای گفتن نداشت. در وقع داشت، اما نمی‌خواست اریک را به قدری عصبانی کند که دیگر راضی به کمک نباشد. سری تکان داد و نگاهش را به زمین انداخت. زیر لب گفت:

\- فقط بدون که تنها نیستی.

دیگر هیچ‌کدام‌شان چیزی نگفتند. سکوت به درازا کشید و باعث شد چارلز کم‌کم احساس ناراحتی کند. انگشتش را دور اهرم ویلچر حلقه کرد و آن را به طرف در اتاق کج کرد. صدایی که از ویلچر بیرون آمد، باعث شد صورتش را در هم بکشد، و اریک برگردد. جلو آمد و در را برای چارلز باز کرد.

\- شب به خیر.

چارلز زیر لب شب به خیری گفت و خارج شد. وقتی اریک در را پشت سرش بست، کمی همان‌جا مکث کرد. گیج بود و نمی‌دانست چه کار کند. دستش را بی‌حواس روی اهرم کشید و ویلچر را به حرکت در آورد، اما نمی‌دانست کجا می‌رود. بعد از این‌که خودش را جلوی آسانسور پیدا کرد، به مغزش فشار آورد تا شماره‌ی اتاقش را یادش بیاید. در آسانسور صدایی داد و باز شد. خوشبختانه کسی به جز خودش نبود. وارد شد و طبقه‌ای که اتاقش در آن بود را فشار داد، در بسته شد، و بعد چارلز صورتش را با دستانش پوشاند.

_چطوری همه چی این‌جوری شد؟_

در زیر دستانش، چشم‌هایش را به هم فشرد. نمی‌دانست از این که بعد از برخورد تقریباً سردِ اریک، دارد به دیوید فکر می‌کند، حس بدی داشته باشد یا نه.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty One Pilots - My Blood


	17. Chapter 17

چشم‌های چارلز زیر اولین اشعه‌های خورشید که به داخل اتاقش راه پیدا کرده بودند، تازه داشتند گرم می‌شدند که چند ضربه به در اتاقش خورد. چارلز از جا پرید — در واقع فقط پلک‌هایش به شدت باز شدند. قبل از این که چیزی بگوید، صدای هنک را از پشت در شنید:

\- چارلز؟ بیداری؟

چارلز همان‌طور که خواب‌آلود، به زحمت خودش را روی ویلچر می‌کشاند، با صدای بلندی گفت:

\- آره.

\- اریک رو دیدی؟ باهاش حرف زدی؟

\- آره، صبر کن. دارم میام.

\- عجله نکن. من پایین منتظرتم.

چارلز که تازه کارش با ویلچر تمام شده بود، صدای قدم‌های هنک را شنید که دور می‌شدند. دستی به صورتش کشید و نفسی بیرون داد.

♟♟♟♟♟

وقتی چارلز پایین آمد، هنک را نشسته روی مبل‌های لابی دید.

\- هنک.

هنک سرش را بالا آورد.

\- صبح به خیر.

چارلز در جواب سری تکان داد.

\- .. حالت خوبه؟ چشم‌هات--

\- چیزی نیست. خوابم نبرد. جای خوابم عوض بشه نمی‌تونم خوب بخوابم.

هنک با تردید سری تکان داد.

\- گفتی اریک رو دیدی؟

\- آره. تو حاضر نیستی؟ بهش گفتم امروز صبح راه میفتیم.

\- چرا، آماده‌ام. کار زیادی ندارم.

چارلز کلید اتاقش را به سمت هنک گرفت.

\- پس سر راهت ساک من رو هم بیار. بازش نکردم.

\- باشه..... اون..

\- هان؟

هنک اشاره‌ای به پشت سر چارلز کرد.

\- اون اریک نیست؟

چارلز مسیر انگشت هنک را دنبال کرد و نگاهی انداخت.

\- چرا، خودشه.

\- اون چه قیافه‌ایه..

اریک ساک به دست داشت به آن دو نزدیک می‌شد. کلاه محافظش را دوباره روی سرش گذاشته بود، که ترکیبش با لباس‌هایی که به تن داشت، منظره‌ای عجیب را به وجود آورده بود. پلیور و شلوار جین و هودیِ بزرگی که کلاهش را روی کلاه محافظ انداخته بود تا چندان مشخص نباشد.

وقتی به آن‌ها رسید، نگاهی به چارلز کرد، و بعد رو به هنک برگشت. دیدار دوباره‌شان چندان دوستانه نبود؛ سلامی کردند و سری برای هم تکان دادند. هنک زیر لب گفت:

\- پس من می‌رم ساک‌ها رو بیارم.

و بدون این که منتظر جواب بماند، با قدم‌های بلند رفت. اریک ساکش را کنار چارلز روی زمین گذاشت.

\- چیزی خوردی؟

چارلز سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد.

\- من می‌خوام یه سر برم رستوران هتل. چیزی می‌خوای برات بیارم؟

\- از هر چی خودت خریدی، برای منم یکی بخر.

چارلز احساس کرد که اریک سری تکان داد و سپس بدون حرف دیگری رفت.

هنک با ساک‌هایشان رسید و کمی بعد از آن هم اریک با ساندویچی بسته‌بندی‌شده در دست برگشت و آن را به چارلز داد. در حالی که خطابش به شخص خاصی نبود، پرسید:

\- بریم؟

هنک با حمل ساک‌ها به طرف در خروجی هتل، جوابش را داد. اریک نگاهی به چارلز انداخت که در حال باز کردن ساندویچ بود. یک دستش را به آرامی بالا آورده بود که چارلز گازی به ساندویچ زد و گفت:

\- نمی‌خواد، اریک. خودم میام. تو برو.

چیزی از مزه‌ی ساندویچ نمی‌فهمید. حتی متوجه نشد محتویاتش چیست. اما همین که شکمش را پر می‌کرد برایش کافی بود. اریک همچنان سر جایش ایستاده و به او زل زده بود، که چارلز ویلچرش را به حرکت در آورد.

\- بجنب. جا نمونی.

اریک بعد از مکثی کوتاه، به دنبالش شروع به دویدن کرد.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> با عرض شرمندگی احتمالاً لازم باشه که فصل 14 رو دوباره بخونید -__-
> 
> *وی هنوز سر در نمی آورد نویسنده ها چطور بدون تغییر دادن فصل های قبل، یک کله می نویسند و جلو می روند*

مواجهه‌ی دیوید و اریک، واقعه‌ای تماشایی بود. اریک تا پنج متریِ دیوید ایستاده و قبول نکرده بود که نزدیک‌تر برود. رنگش کمی پریده بود و بعد از مدت‌ها وحشت روی چهره‌اش نشسته بود — که چارلز به زحمت جلوی خودش را گرفته بود تا به آن نخندد — و نگاهی محو در چهره‌ی بی‌حالت دیوید بود که چارلز را کمی نگران کرد؛ همان نگاهی بود که وقتی هنک سوژه‌ی جدیدی برای آزمایش‌های علمی‌اش پیدا می‌کرد، روی صورتش می‌نشست.

دیوید می‌خواست نزدیک‌تر شود، اما اریک با وحشتی تقریباً بچگانه خودش را عقب کشید و دستش را ناخودآگاه بالا آورد. دیوید سر جایش متوقف و بدن مکانیکی‌اش به طور واضحی منقبض شد. چارلز صدای خنده‌ی ریز هنک را از پشتش تشخیص داد، اما خودش با نگرانی جلوتر رفت.

\- اریک، نکن.

اریک شروع به نفس‌نفس زدن کرده بود. بدن دیوید حالا کمی از زمین فاصله گرفته و دست‌هایش با فاصله‌ی کمی از بدنش در هوا معلق مانده بودند. اریک زیر لب گفت:

\- چارلز، نگران چی هستی؟ این که دیگه آدم نیست که انقدر خودت رو به آب و تاب می‌زنی.

\- اریک، ما درباره‌ش با هم حرف زدیم.

اریک نفسی بیرون داد و آهسته دستش را پایین آورد. دیوید غیر از این که تلوتلوخوران روی پاهایش قرار گرفت و دست‌هایش کنار بدنش افتادند، حرکت دیگری نکرد. حتی چیزی نگفت. فقط مستقیم به اریک خیره ماند.

\- دیوید، خوبی؟

دیوید نگاه دیگری به اریک انداخت و سپس رو به چارلز جواب داد:

\- خوبم، چارلز. ممنونم.

صدایش به طرز عجیبی همچنان خونسرد و آرام بود.

اریک دست‌هایش را به هم مالید و شروع به چرخیدن به دور سفینه کرد. در عین حال حواسش هم به دیوید بود.

\- پس اینه..

دیوید بدون این که نگاهش را از او بگیرد، جواب داد:

\- بله. تقریباً آماده‌ست. شاید تا دو سه روز دیگه.

اریک کمی دور سفینه‌ی غول‌پیکر چرخید و آن را برانداز کرد.

\- راهی هست که بشه سبک‌ترش کرد؟

دیوید سر تکان داد.

\- وقتی که کار تعمیر تموم بشه، تا جای ممکن لوازم اضافی رو خارج می‌کنم.

\- خوبه. یه کیلو هم یه کیلوئه.

چارلز گفت:

\- اریک، می‌خوای بریم داخل؟ مگر این که بخوای یکم با دیوید بیشتر آشنا بشی.

اریک به سرعت جواب داد:

\- نه، نه. میام داخل.

نگاه مشکوک دیگری به دیوید انداخت و بعد به دنبال چارلز و هنک به راه افتاد.

♟♟♟♟♟

اریک خودش را روی مبل ولو کرد و نفسی عمیق بیرون داد.

\- عجایب دنیا تمومی نداره.

چارلز که پرده‌های سالن پذیرایی را کنار می‌کشید، لبخندی زد و گفت:

\- عجایب دنیا ترسناک بودن، نه؟

\- خفه شو، چارلز.

چارلز خنده‌ای کرد. ویلچرش را کنار اریک متوقف کرد و بطری مشروبی را که روی پاهایش بود، برداشت و مشغول باز کردنش شد.

\- چارلز.. داشتم فکر می‌کردم.. مطمئنی این رِیوِن نیست؟

\- آره.

کمی مکث کرد.

\- ذهنش رو دیدم.

اریک برای چند ثانیه سکوت کرد. سپس با سردرگمی پرسید:

\- مگه.. ذهن داره؟؟

چارلز شیشه‌ی مشروب را بالای لیوانِ روی میز خم کرد.

\- اریک، معلومه که داره.

\- چطوری بود..؟

\- واقعاً از من می‌خوای همچین چیزی رو توضیح بدم؟

چارلز لیوان مشروب را به سمتش گرفت.

\- بعدشم، به قول خودت منِ عصاقورت‌داده بلدم همچین بازی‌هایی در بیارم؟ به نظرت رِیوِن این‌جا کنار من باشه و من نفهمم؟ یا این‌طوری خودم رو کنترل کنم در حالی که دلم براش یه ذره شده؟

اریک نفسی از سر گیجی بیرون داد و لیوان را گرفت. چند دقیقه در سکوت گذشت. صدای حرف زدن‌های هنک و دیوید از بیرون عمارت به گوش می‌رسیدند. چارلز همان‌طور که به صدای دیوید گوش می‌داد، نگاهی به اریک انداخت. لب‌هایش روی لبه‌ی لیوان بی‌حرکت مانده بودند و به نظر می‌رسید سخت در فکر فرو رفته باشد.

\- اتاق من هنوزم هست؟

\- بودنش رو که هست. ولی دیگه اتاق تو نیست.

اریک سری تکان داد. لیوان را بالا برد و باقی‌مانده‌ی محتویاتش را یک‌نفس سر کشید.

\- هنک آماده‌ش می‌کنه.

اریک با لیوانِ در دستش بازی کرد.

\- نه. هنک خودش بدبختی زیاد داره. خودم بهش می‌رسم. به هر حال خیلی هم نمی‌خوام بمونم، فوقش یه هفته.

چارلز لبخندی غمگین زد، گر چه احساس کرد گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش به سمت پایین کشیده شده بودند.

\- درسته. باشه. یادت هست کجاست؟

\- مگه می‌شه یادم بره.

لیوان را روی میز گذاشت و بلند شد. چارلز بدون این که برگردد، بلند گفت:

\- اگه بخوای، من می‌تونم کمکت کنم.

صدای اریک از پشتش به گوش رسید:

\- بدم نمیاد.


	19. Chapter 19

بعد از این که شام سبکی خوردند، هنک به سفینه برگشت و چارلز هم رفت تا به اریک کمک کند.

دوباره با اریک در یک اتاق بود. در اتاق را باز گذاشته بودند، اما هنوز هم فضای بسته‌ای بود. ویلچر چارلز فضای تقریباً زیادی را اشغال می‌کرد و اریک مجبور بود برای جا باز کردن بین آن همه اسباب و وسیله — که از شانسش، بیشترشان هم فلزی نبودند — مدام از کنار چارلز رد بشود. چارلز جلوی خودش را می‌گرفت تا وقتی اریک نزدیکش می‌شود، نفس عمیق نکشد، اما چند بار کنترلش را از دست داد و بوی عطر عجیبش را به درونش فرو داد. بویی فلزمانند بود و عطر تلخی داشت.

تقریباً از نیمه‌شب گذشته بود که اریک با آستین‌های بالازده‌شده، دست‌به‌کمر وسط اتاق ایستاد. سری از روی رضایت تکان داد.

\- خوبه. می‌شه یه هفته رو توش سر کرد.

چرخید، و نگاهش به سفینه افتاد. با قدم‌های آهسته به سمت پنجره رفت و در سکوت، با نگاهی تحسین‌آمیز به آن خیره ماند. چارلز با لحنی شیطانی گفت:

\- مطمئنی نمی‌خوای یه سری به داخلش بزنی؟

اریک آهسته و زیر لب گفت:

\- بیشتر اون رباته نظرم رو جلب کرده.

\- اریک..

\- بیخیال، چارلز. از چی انقدر می‌ترسی؟

چارلز سری از روی کلافگی تکان داد.

\- من حس خوبی بهش ندارم. مراقب کارهات باش.

اریک دنباله‌ی بحث را نگرفت.

\- چارلز، یه چیزی هست که واقعاً دلم براش یه ذره شده.

قلب چارلز ریخت. نفس عمیقی کشید و به زحمت پرسید:

\- چی؟

اریک چرخید و رو به چارلز قرار گرفت.

\- شطرنج بازی کردن باهات.

بدن منقبض چارلز به یک باره آزاد شد. به زحمت لبخندی زد و سعی کرد به یاد بیاورد که صفحه‌ی شطرنج را در کدام اتاق انبار کرده بود. در همان حال پرسید:

\- چیه؟ کسی نبود باهاش بازی کنی؟

\- بودنش رو که بود. ولی بازی با تو یه چیز دیگه‌ست. بعدم کسی نبود بتونه منو شکست بده. بعد از یه مدت حوصله‌سربر شد.

چارلز خنده‌ای کرد.

\- مطمئنی؟ من که شک دارم. کاش بقیه این‌جا بودن تا از خودشون دفاع کنن.

اریک پوزخندی زد.

\- حتی مطمئنم الآن تو رو هم شکست می‌دم.

چارلز ویلچرش را به سمت در حرکت داد . گفت:

\- حیف که الآن نصفه شب شده. صبح به حسابت می‌رسم.

\- چیه؟ می‌ترسی الآن ببازی؟ می‌خوای بری حرکت مهره‌ها رو دوره کنی؟ برو برو.

چارلز سر جایش متوقف شد و سرش را چرخاند. اریک دست‌به‌سینه وسط اتاق ایستاده بود و لبخندی گوشه‌ی لبش خودنمایی می‌کرد. چارلز آهی کشید و سری تکان داد. برگشت و از اتاق خارج شد.

\- بیا بریم ببینم شطرنج رو کدوم گوری گذاشتم.

♟♟♟♟♟

شطرنج را خاکی و موریانه‌خورده داخل یکی از اتاق‌ها پیدا کردند. اریک آن را زیر بغل زد و همراه با چارلز به سمت سالن پذیرایی رفتند.

اریک روی صندلی نشست و شطرنج را روی میز گذاشت.

\- هنوزم باورم نمی‌شه شطرنج رو گذاشتی کنار.

دستی به روی صفحه کشید و گفت:

\- ببین چه بلایی سرش اومده آخه.

\- همین که ننداختمش دور خیلیه.

اریک با ناباوری به او خیره شد. چارلز نگاهش نکرد و ویلچرش را مقابل میز تنظیم کرد.

\- بچینشون دیگه.

اریک شروع به چیدن مهره‌ها کرد. چارلز حرکت دست‌هایش را دنبال می‌کرد و سعی می‌کرد ذهنش را برای بازی آماده کند. اریک آخرین مهره را گذاشت، اما دستش را از روی آن بر نداشت. چارلز نگاهش را به او داد.

\- حالت خوبه، چارلز؟

به نظر خالصانه نگران می‌رسید. چارلز نفسی کشید و گفت:

\- واقعاً مهمه؟

اریک چند بار دهانش را باز کرد و دوباره بست، انگار که نمی‌دانست چه جوابی بدهد. سرانجام پرسید:

\- کاری هست من بتونم برات انجام بدم؟

چارلز کمی به او خیره نگاه کرد و پرسید:

\- شاید بتونی، ولی می‌دونم که نمی‌خوای.

سرش را پایین انداخت و به دست‌هایش زل زد.

\- شایدم بخوای ولی نتونی.

اریک دستش را از روی مهره برداشت و صاف نشست.

\- چی داری می‌گی، چارلز؟ گیجم کردی.

چارلز جوابی نداد. خم شد و دو مهره‌ی شاه را برداشت و مشت‌های را به سمت اریک گرفت. اریک ناامیدانه به چارلز خیره ماند، ولی بالآخره دستش را به مشت راستش زد. چارلز شاه سفید را به او داد.

\- اگه از من ببری، بهت می‌گم.

نگاهی به اریک انداخت. خودش را تا لبه‌ی صندلی جلو کشیده بود. به نظر می‌رسید که به هیجان آمده باشد. چارلز منتظر حرکت اریک ماند و در همان حال با خودش کلنجار می‌رفت: سعی کند به او ببازد، یا منصفانه بازی کند؟


	20. Chapter 20

از زمانی که همراه اریک به عمارت برگشته بودند، چارلز تا حد امکان از دیوید دور مانده و جلوی اریک را هم از رفتن به آن‌جا گرفته بود. با این حال، نمی‌شد این را انکار کرد که حوصله‌ی اریک در آن عمارت بی‌روح و خالی، بدون دانش‌آموزانی که سرش را به آن‌ها گرم کند، سر می‌رفت. چارلز چند باری اریک را بعد از این که ساعت‌ها از او خبری نبود، با نیشی باز پیدا کرد، که به وضوح نشان می‌داد مشغول سر به سر گذاشتن با دیوید بوده. هیچ چیز دیگری در آن چند کیلومتر پیدا نمی‌شد که بتواند اریک تا آن حد سر حال بیاورد. دیوید اعتراضی نمی‌کرد اما همین واکنش نشان ندادنِ او، چارلز را بیشتر نگران می‌کرد.

با وجود تلاش چارلز برای فاصله گرفتن از دیوید، و این که رودرروییِ دوباره با او برایش سخت بود، امّا امروز روز پرتاب سفینه بود. دیوید قرار بود برود و چارلز نتوانسته بود خودش را راضی کند که بدون خداحافظی بدرقه‌اش کند.

داخل سفینه همراه دیوید بود. از پنجره اریک را می‌دید که بیرون ایستاده و با قیافه‌ای درهم، هر دو دستش را به سمت سفینه بالا گرفته بود. گاهی سفینه به لرزش می‌افتاد، ولی فقط همین.

چارلز برگشت و به دیوید که مشغول خالی کردن کتاب‌ها در کارتنی بود، نگاه کرد. جلو آمد و گفت:

\- من موقع رفتنت این‌جا نیستم. باید برم و ذهن کسایی که ممکنه متوجه خارج شدنت از جَوّ بشن، کنترل کنم.

\- کمک خیلی بزرگیه، چارلز. ممنونم.

\- و.. بازم به خاطر اریک شرمنده.

\- اون هم بخش بزرگی از کار روی دوششه. به نظر من که می‌شه از اذیت کردن‌هاش چشم‌پوشی کرد.

چارلز زیر لب من و منی کرد. دیوید لحظه‌ای مکث کرد، و همان‌طور که کتاب در دستش را داخل کارتن می‌گذاشت، گفت:

\- یه لحظه همین جا صبر کن.

و از اتاق خارج شد. چارلز دوباره به سمت پنجره رفت و اریک را در حال تلاش کردن تماشا کرد. می‌دانست که این تمام قدرتش نبود و فقط داشت وزن سفینه را امتحان می‌کرد. تجربه‌ی عجیبی بود که یک لحظه به اریک نگاه کند و لحظه‌ای بعد به رباتی که شاید فقط در رنگ مو و لباس‌هایش با اریک تفاوت داشت. آهی کشید.

صدای برگشتن دیوید را شنید. برگشت و او را دید که با فلوتی در دست به سمتش می‌آمد.

\- می‌خوام این رو داشته باشی.

چارلز فلوت را به آرامی گرفت و آن را در دستش چرخاند.

\- ولی من بلد نیستم.

\- مهم نیست. فقط داشته باشش.

چارلز با کنجکاوی پرسید:

\- چرا؟

\- یه یادگاری.

هنک در چارچوب در ظاهر شد. دیوید رفت و جعبه‌ی کتاب‌ها را به دستش داد و گفت:

\- این آخریشه.

هنک با قیافه‌ای شبیه بچه‌ای که سهم پول‌توجیبیِ یک سال‌ش را یک‌جا دریافت کرده باشد، گفت:

\- ممنونم، دیوید! بازم برمی‌گردم واسه خدافظی.

و رفت.

دیوید به سمت چارلز برگشت.

\- می‌تونی به اریک بگی که آماده‌ام.

چارلز سر تکان داد. قبل از این که راه بیفتد، دیوید جلویش را گرفت. خم شد و جلویش روی یک پا زانو زد. چارلز ابتدا با تعجب و سپس دستپاچه حرکاتش را دنبال کرد. دیوید با دست سالمش، دست چارلز را که داشت به سمت اهرم ویلچر حرکت می‌کرد، گرفت.

\- چارلز.

چارلز مکث کرد و به چشم‌های مقابلش خیره شد. دیوید بدون پلک زدن، مستقیم به او نگاه کرد، و برای این که حرف‌هایش تأثیر بیشتری بگذارند، آرام و شمرده شروع به صحبت کرد:

\- یادت باشه، تو برای جهش‌یافته‌ها، مثل من برای بیگانه‌ها هستی. حواست به کسایی که با بقیه فرق دارن و اقلیت هستن باشه. نذار اجازه‌ی حیات ازشون گرفته بشه.

چارلز با سردرگمی به او خیره ماند.

\- می‌دونم که می‌تونم بهت اعتماد کنم.

چارلز خواست چیزی بگوید که دیوید جلو آمد، دستی زیر چانه‌ی چارلز گذاشت، و بوسه‌ای نرم و طولانی به لب‌هایش زد.

کمی عقب رفت و نگاهی خیره به عمق چشم‌های چارلز انداخت. با شست‌ش، اشکی که از گوشه‌ی چشم او روان شده بود را پاک کرد. آهسته گفت:

\- دیدار و آشنایی باهات یکی از افتخاراتی بود که توی زندگیِ دور و درازم نصیبم شده. مطمئنم که بازم همدیگه رو ملاقات می‌کنیم.

دیوید دوباره سر پا ایستاد و از سر راه کنار رفت. چارلز که هنوز در گیجی به سر می‌برد، ویلچرش را آهسته به سمت در حرکت داد. قبل از این که خارج بشود، گفت:

\- سفرت به خیر.

♟♟♟♟♟

وقتی تک و تنها، کلاه سِریبرو را روی سرش گذاشته و با چشم‌های بسته، روی ذهن کسانی که ممکن بود متوجه ترک سفینه بشوند، متمرکز شده بود، تنها چیزی که از رفتنِ دیوید حس کرد، لرزش مختصر زمین و صدای انفجارِ موتورِ کمی بعد از آن بود.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Denver – Take Me Home, Country Roads


	21. Chapter 21

روبه‌روی در ورودی عمارت، به علف‌های له‌شده‌ای که زمانی سفینه رویشان بود، زل زده بود. انگشتانش را دور فلوتِ روی پاهایش فشرد.

صدایی از پشت سر، رشته‌ی افکارش را پاره کرد.

\- بلند کردن اون وسیله یه رکورد برام بود.

\- کارت خوب بود، اریک. ازت ممنونم.

اریک جلو آمد و نگاهی به چارلز انداخت.

\- اون چیه؟

\- فلوت. دیوید بهم دادش.

اریک دستش را به سمت فلوت دراز کرد.

\- ببینم؟

چارلز فلوت را بالا گرفت و کف دست اریک قرار داد. پرسید:

\- مگه بلدی بزنی؟

\- پس چی که بلدم.

لب‌هایش را دور فلوت گذاشت و شروع به فوت کردن کرد. به جز صدای خارج شدنِ پرفشارِ باد، چیزی به گوش نرسید. سپس چند انگشتش را روی سوراخ‌های فلوت گذاشت، این بار فقط موسیقی‌ای ناهنجار بیرون آمد.

اریک فلوت را پایین آورد و دهانش را با پشت دستش پاک کرد.

\- لذت بردی؟

چارلز نمی‌دانست بخندد یا تعجب کند.

\- خوبی، اریک؟؟

اریک فلوت را روی پارچه‌ی روی پاهای چارلز انداخت.

\- چرا این بیرونی؟ دلت تنگ شده؟

چارلز کمی مکث کرد. نگاهش را به فلوت داد و گفت:

\- خب.. توی زندگی خسته‌کننده‌ام، یه تغییری ایجاد کرده بود. الآن دوباره باید برگردم به همون وضع قبلی.

اریک بدون مقدمه گفت:

\- می‌دونی، من از پنجره دیدمتون.

چارلز احساس کرد نفسش گرفت. فلوت را در مشتش فشرد و به زحمت پرسید:

\- منظورت چیه..

\- اون روز که قرار بود بره. قبل از این که بیای بیرون و بگی که می‌تونم کارم رو شروع کنم. از پنجره دیدمتون.

\- .. خب..؟

اریک به سمت چارلز چرخید که همچنان نگاهش به فلوت در دست‌هایش بود. با صدایی که رو به افزایش می‌رفت، گفت:

\- _خب_ ؟؟ یعنی چی خب؟؟ چرا یه ربات باید یه آدم رو ببوسه؟ و چرا اون آدم باید از بوسه‌ی یه مشت سیم و آهن‌پاره گریه‌ش بگیره؟؟ می‌تونستی جلوش رو بگیری، چرا نگرفتی؟؟ چارلز.. تو واقعاً.. کسی هستی که حتی برای ناراحت نکردن یه ربات هم فیلم بازی بکنی؟؟ یا دلیل دیگه‌ای داره؟؟

\- تو چرا حرصش رو می‌خوری؟

\- سؤال رو با سؤال جواب نده!!

چارلز نفس عمیقی کشید.

\- واسه همین می‌خواستی سفینه رو از بین ببری؟

اریک مکث کرد. باصدایی آرام‌تر از قبل پرسید:

\- تو از کجا می‌دونی؟

\- هنک بهم گفت. گفت چند ثانیه دست از بالا بردنش کشیدی.

\- حالا که از بین نبردم.

\- چرا؟

\- چون می‌دونستم این‌جا بودنش دردسر بیشتریه.

چارلز صدای نفس عمیق اریک را شنید.

\- ببین، چارلز.. من دارم می‌رم. اگه هنوزم کاری هست که بتونم برات انجام بدم، بهم بگو. مطمئن باش، هم می‌تونم و هم می‌خوام که کمکت کنم. هنوزم منتظرم اون چیزی رو بهم بگی که اگه توی شطرنج می‌بردم، بهم می‌گفتی.

\- .. کجا داری می‌ری؟

\- باید یکی رو نجات بدم.

چارلز بالآخره به اریک نگاه انداخت. کنجکاوانه پرسید:

\- کی؟

\- نمی‌تونم بگم. فعلاً نمی‌تونم. خودت می‌فهمی.

\- اریک، دردسر درست نکن.

\- دردسر رو آدما درست می‌کنن. من سعی می‌کنم اشتباهات اونا رو جبران کنم.

اریک چند قدم به جلو برداشت. کلاهش را از سرش بیرون آورده و در دستش نگه داشته بود.

\- من منتظر جوابت می‌مونم.

چارلز با تمام وجودش، به پشت او خیره ماند. احساس کرد اریک دارد قلبش را هم با خود می‌برد. نمی‌توانست رفتنش را ببیند. بر خلاف دیوید، می‌خواست او را بدون خداحافظی بدرقه کند، تا شاید امیدی، هر چند کوچک، برای دیدار دوباره‌شان وجود داشته باشد.

به سرعت ویلچر را چرخاند و از در عمارت داخل رفت. در حال بستن در، در آخرین لحظه، به خودش اجازه داد تا نگاهی عمیق‌تر به ذهن اریک بیندازد.

فقط یک صحنه بود. با چنان شدتی در ذهنش تکرار می‌شد که چارلز متوجه شد حتی نیاز نبود آن‌قدر به عمق برود: او روی ویلچر نشسته بود و دیوید هم در مقابلش قرار داشت و او را می‌بوسید.. نه، دیوید نبود.

چارلز با نگاه دقیق‌تری متوجه شد که کسی که جلویش زانو زده بود، اریک بود.

دستش را روی دستگیره فشار داد. می‌خواست در را باز کند و بیرون برود و اسم اریک را با تمام توانش صدا بزند، اما این کار را نکرد.

چند ثانیه‌ی بعد، از ذهن اریک به بیرون پرت شد. اریک حتماً دوباره کلاه را روی سرش گذاشته بود.

\- چارلز!

چارلز به زحمت بغضش را فرو داد و برگشت. هنک را در آستانه‌ی سالن پذیرایی دید که بطری مشروبی در دستش بود.

\- این رو دیوید داده! مخصوص سیاره‌ی خودشون! گفت فقط برای خودم، ولی اگه می‌خوای بیا با هم یه امتحانی بکنیم!

\- باشه، هنک. فعلاً خودت بخور. من میل ندارم.

و قبل از این که هنک بتواند چیز دیگری بگوید، به سمت مخالف رفت.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodaline - All I Want


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach House - Space Song

چند ساعت گذشته و هیچ خبری از هنک نشده بود. در ابتدا چارلز توجهی نکرد. بیشتر از آن دغدغه داشت که نگران هنک شود. خودش را این طور قانع کرد که سرش به مشروب دیوید و کتاب‌هایی گرم شده که از او به عنوان هدیه گرفته بود.

اما وقتی بیشتر از نصف روز گذشت و هنک مثل همیشه به سراغش نیامد، کم‌کم نگران شد. از اتاقش بیرون آمد و در همان حال صدا زد:

\- هنک؟؟ هنک!!

به طبقه‌ی پایین رسید و مسیرش را به سمت پذیرایی‌ای کج کرد که هنک را آخرین بار آن‌جا دیده بود.

اولین چیزی که توجه‌ش را جلب کرد، لکه‌های پخش‌شده روی دیوار و وسایل بود. مشکی.. نه.. قهوه‌ای بودند.. مثل.. خون. خون خشک‌شده. این لکه‌ها از قبل این‌جا نبودند، نه؟

\- هنک؟

چارلز جلوتر رفت. اول نگاهش به بطری مشروبِ دیوید افتاد. روی زمین کج شده و محتویاتش تقریباً روی زمین خالی شده بود. سپس چشمش به دستی رنگ‌پریده روی زمین خورد. زیرِ دست، فرشی بود که تا نصفه از خون خیس شده بود و دیگر طرح‌هایش مشخص نبودند.

چارلز دستش را از روی اهرم ویلچر برداشت و جلوی دهانش گرفت. دست دیگرش را به زحمت به شقیقه‌اش چسباند و درون ذهنش فریاد زد:

\- **هنک!**

خبری نبود. سعی داشت به خودش بقبولاند که آن دست متعلق به هنک نبود، اما دیگر دستِ چه کسی می‌توانست باشد؟ لباس‌هایی را که هنک امروز پوشیده بود را به یاد داشت. همان‌ها بودند.

به زحمت دوباره اهرم را به دست گرفت و جلوتر رفت، تا این که با هنک مواجه شد. چیزی که جلوی پایش روی زمین افتاده بود، _چیزی که زمانی هنک بود_ ، اکنون غیر از کپه‌ای گوشت و خون نبود. سینه‌ی چارلز دیوانه‌وار بالا و پایین می‌رفت و شش‌هایش با درماندگی به او یادآوری می‌کردند که نفس بکشد. قطره‌های اشک از سر بهت و حیرت از چشمانش سرازیر بودند. چارلز بدون این که نگاهش را از.. _هنک_.. بگیرد یا حتی پلکی بزند، در ذهنش به دنبال نشانه‌ای از حیات گشت.

قبل از این که آن را داخل ذهنش پیدا کند، صدایش را شنید، و سپس آن را از گوشه‌ی چشمش دید.

آهسته سرش را چرخاند. چشمش به موجودی افتاد که قبلاً فقط یک بار چیزی شبیه به آن را دیده بود. درون محفظه‌ی جنین موجودی فضایی، داخل سفینه‌ی دیوید.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> یپ ._.
> 
> در آخر از استاد خسته کننده ی _دانش خانواده_ و درس حوصله سر برش تشکر می کنم که ایده ی این فن فیکشن رو سر کلاس بین چرت و پرتاشون توی سر من انداختن ^^💜


End file.
